By Your Side
by SilverLight05
Summary: He liked her because she was nice. She liked him because he was different. Her father doesn't like any of this. ReidxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, just the characters you do not recognized.**

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 1**

Avalon Gibbs listened intently to the young Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU). He was the guest speaker for anyone to attend, however it was more for those majoring solely based on criminology or psychology. Because Avalon wanted to get into Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS), like her father, she had attended the lecture in hopes profiling would help a case quickly. How the young FBI agent had spoke about the criminal's made her think up a good thesis for her paper: How do serial killers become what they are?

As the young doctor had come to a close, the young woman took her time gathering her notes and putting on her sweater. As the last person finally made their way towards the exit, Avalon made her way towards the FBI agent still gathering his own things. As he turned towards the exit, he dropped a load of paper he meant to stick inside his bag. Avalon helped him pick up his papers, noting the man turning red with embarrassment, making her smile a little bit.

They both stood up at the same time, Avalon waiting for the man to gather his papers in order before she handed him the stack that she gathered. Holding the strap of her bag tightly in nervousness, Avalon waited for the man to acknowledge her; which didn't really take all that long as he looked down at her.

"Thank you, for the help." He stuttered slightly, blushing even redder.

Avalon nodded, smiling. "I do have a question, if you don't mind answering Dr. Reid?"

"No, not at all; and please call me Spencer." Spencer said with a smile.

Avalon smiled in return, taking out her notebook once more and a pen. "Why is it that these serial killers become who they are? What exactly drives them to this point?"

"Well, there are many conclusions as to why serial killers, well, kill. However, no one really knows why."

Avalon nodded, writing down his answer quickly. "And what do you believe that sets them off? What could be their stressor?"

Spencer crossed his arms, smiling down at the serious woman who was about three years younger than he was. "It could be things as little as their parents, or guardian, punishing them so they would punish them in return. Or it could be as big as being a victim themselves and as the years pass by they can develop to do more bold things–kill their victims. This could even happen if a victim had lived and had spread of what's happened to him."

Avalon nodded once more, scribbling away. "Well, some scientist believed that some serial killers have an unbalanced chemical within their brains. What would your opinion be on this, aside from what you just told me?"

Spencer smiled with a frown, quickly profiling the woman. "There could be some sort of unbalanced chemical in their brains that would make these serial killers do what they do; _however_, it truly has not been proven if such chemicals to make these people start killing even exist."

Avalon nodded, smiling as she looked up at Spencer, finished writing down his answer. "Thank you, Dr–_Spencer_–for letting me asked my questions and answering them. I'm sure you are very busy."

"Not at all, my plane doesn't leave until six tonight anyways, so I still have time to spare." Spencer told her truthfully.

He had already concluded that this woman, although shy and quiet, is very opened minded and opinionated in what she hears and sees. She also has the air of respect and some authority, which makes him believe that she was raised by someone in the military. He did notice her before during his lecture, and knew that the questions (although were not the ones she wanted to ask) were brewing in her mind towards the middle of his talking. She hates the attention and had waited to ask him after class–or even go as far as not to ask if her courage failed her at the last second.

Avalon held out her hand, smiling brightly. "Well, again, thank you."

Spencer shook her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Avalon Gibbs," she answered with a mysterious smirk.

Spencer frowned, wondering if he had heard right. "As in the mystical isle that was said Excalibur was forged and Arthur had traveled to heal his wound after his son, Mordred, had fought him and was never heard from again?"

Avalon laughed, nodding with embarrassment. "The very one; my mother...had a thing with the legend of King Arthur."

Spencer shrugged, smiling. "Everyone has its quirks."

Avalon smiled shyly, "Even you?"

"Even me," Spencer agreed, smiling.

With wide–more confident and flirtatious–smile, Avalon exited the large classroom, Spencer looking after her. After a few more minutes, the FBI agent walked out of the classroom, his eyes immediately going to the back of Avalon already a few hundred yards away. Biting his lower lip, Spencer took to running after her, his mind set in asking her for a quick bite to eat or even something to drink.

Outside, Avalon frowned at the crowd of people in the parking lot being held back by the police officers, a familiar truck nearby. Eyes widening with joy, the twenty-two year old ran across the yard, hoping that she would be able to speak to her father before letting him work and her go back to class. Taking out her phone, she speed dialed her father's number, smiling when he answered crisply and serious.

"You don't happen to be in the other side of the parking lot of my school, are you dad?"

Gibbs chuckled on the other line, standing up and turning to see his daughter running towards them. _"Yes, we are. Hurry up and get over here,"_

Father and daughter hung up, smiling widely at each other. However, as she went to cross the fairly large parking lot, a black van screeched behind the young woman, the van door opening quickly with a hard thump. Three men rushed out and took hold of Avalon, who started to scream for her father, her bag dropping to the floor.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Avalon screamed, kicking and punching at her attackers.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs eyes widen at sight before him. "Ava!" He yelled in panic.

Gibbs ran towards the van with his team in tow, the group firing their guns at the van. However, it had screeched away, Gibbs' heart beating as his eyes turned cold with icy hatred. Timothy McGee had just informed them that the body was just a dump stolen from the hospital–and a set up. That conclusion, however, was a little too late. Now the kidnappers were going to pay for taking his daughter, _that_, Gibbs would see to personally.

Gibbs turned to the scrawny man holding a gun of his own, the man breathing hard and looking after the black van with a confused and angry look. Pointing his gun at him, Gibbs quickly took him in, frowning with confusion and urgency.

"Who the hell are you? Put down your weapon!"

Spencer looked over to older man, his skin pale as his heart hammered against his chest and his eyes wide with fear and horror. As he had run outside, he had quickly taken in everything and saw the black van driving way too quickly towards Avalon. His voice had failed him, so Spencer took to running towards the van, taking out his gun and shooting at the tires in dire hope he would at least be able to blow out one. As he heard Avalon screaming for her father, the young FBI agent felt it was his fault she had just gotten kidnapped.

Spencer held up his hand, still holding the gun but with his finger off the trigger. "I'm a FBI agent. My badge is in my vest pocket–the left one."

Gibbs put away his gun and quickly moved forward as his team continued to point their guns at the man. He immediately found the wallet and opened it, scanning everything to make sure all was legit.

"He's okay." He told his team, handing the badge back as he glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Spencer gulped visibly as he put both his gun and his badge away, making Gibbs almost grin in satisfaction in seeing the young man scared of him. "I was giving a lecture that ended twenty minutes ago on the behavior of criminals and their actions."

Gibbs sighed, nodding, as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Right, I remember my daughter telling me something about that in the week she has found out about the lecture and had signed up."

Spencer frowned, quickly profiling the man before him. When his eyes returned to the serious, but amusing gray eyes, did the young doctor realize who he was related to. Avalon wasn't just calling out for her father because he had promised to protect her from everything, but because her father was really close by. 

"You're Avalon Gibbs father,"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, impressed with the young man. He went to question how exactly he knew when the young man's phone started to ring. Spencer excused himself as he fished out his phone. Gibbs only sighed and snatched up his daughter's school bag, wondering what the hell she had in there as it was heavy.

"Reid," Spencer frowned, "you're here, why?" He looked up at Gibbs, who looked back at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well, you won't need to figure out if the unsub has taken anyone because he just did. I'm also standing with her father–Hotch; I do believe that we have come to a joint investigation with NCIS."

**A/N: Kind of short, but it's only the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Keggers1023, who's her own crossover story, **_**Who are you**_** (fanfiction . net/s/5685288/1/), finally inspired me to write my own. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, just the characters you do not recognized.**

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 2**

It's been over three hours since Avalon's kidnapping. The NCIS team went straight to the military building to meet up with the BAU team and the director, Spencer riding along with them. Gibbs watched as the young agent paced back and forth of the large conference room. He could see that his mind was working on overdrive, shoving a hand through his long, shaggy hair every ten seconds. He almost looked guilty, which confused Gibbs even further. His other teammates (whom only arrived two and a half hours ago) were speaking to the director, Leon Vance, as well as the last victim's wife who happened to be in that day.

With an annoyed sigh, Gibbs pushed off the desk he was leaning against. "Stop your damn pacing and sit down!" He yelled at Spencer.

The young agent, as did the others who were not used to the outburst, had abruptly stopped and stared at Gibbs with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

"You deaf? I said _sit_!" Gibbs ordered, glaring at the man.

Spencer immediately sat on the chair close by, gulping visibly. Gibbs smirked as he shook his head, looking up at the others. Although he liked the kid, he needed to get a grip. Hell, they _all_ needed to and get right on in tracking his daughter. Tony smirked smugly at Ziva, holding out his hand. The Mossad sighed with irritation, muttering in Arabic as she handed the annoying agent twenty dollars.

Spencer frowned at them. "Why are you handing him over money?" He asked without thinking.

Ziva glared at him annoyed that she would have to confess in front of everyone, especially Gibbs. "We bet how long it would take for you to annoy Gibbs with your constant pacing. I said fifteen minutes."

Tony grinned at the still frowning agent. "And I said eight minutes."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, his cheeks bright red at the mention of a bet made upon him. "Why would you say eight minutes? Statically, anyone betting on minutes usually goes between ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty, and so on."

Once again, Tony grinned even wider. "Because that's how long it usually takes for Gibbs to finally crack down."

"You cheated!" Ziva exclaimed angrily.

Tony grinned smugly. "It's not when you know what to pay attention to."

"Enough!" Gibbs yelled (though he was a bit amused with them), wanting to find his daughter already. "My daughter has been missing for three hours now! I want to find this guy and kill him!"

Leon frowned at the senior agent. "Gibbs," he warned.

Gibbs turned to the director. "Don't even say it, _Leon_! This is my daughter we're talking about and there's no way in hell this investigation is going anywhere without my permission; knowing the victim be damned!"

Vance sighed in annoyance, looking at the BAU's leader, Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner. "Even if I tell him not to, he'll do it." He told Hotch in annoyance.

Hotch shook his head. "Well, you did say he's the best, despite some...flaws."

Vance merely looked at Hotch as Tony snorted, grinning. However, his grin disappeared as Gibbs turned to glare at him, Tony clearing his throat uncomfortably as Ziva hid her grin in secret.

"Sorry boss,"

Gibbs turned back to Vance and Hotch, raising his eyebrows in way that asked 'What are you waiting for?' with annoyance. Sighing, Vance nodded at Gibbs and Hotch before stepping out, leaving the Marine's wife with them.

"Well, Mrs. Miller, how about we sit down and start from the beginning of the day your husband was kidnapped?"Hotch suggested, pulling out a chair.

As the widower sat down, Gibbs sighed and turned towards the doors. "Tony, Ziva, you two go back to the college and start asking around about anyone suspicious hanging around. McGee, you're with me."

"Where do you think you're going?" Hotch asked annoyed.

Gibbs stopped at the door, looking back at the younger man. "To find my daughter; we don't have time to interview Mrs. Miller again."

With that said, Gibbs walked out, the others looking apologetic to the BAU team before following orders. Looking torn between the two, Spencer quickly shoved off from his seat and followed after them, Derek Morgan and David Rossi calling out to him in surprise and confusion.

"Go after him Derek." Hotch told him with a confused frown.

Derek did as he was asked, quickly jogging up to catch up to him. Spencer ignored his good friend and followed after Gibbs and McGee over to a desk. McGee quickly went to work on his computer, knowing exactly what his boss wanted him to do. As he worked away, Gibbs leaned on the chair to watch the progress.

"How can I help you, sir?" Spencer asked, standing behind the computer.

Gibbs looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Derek looked taken back by this request. Spencer swallowed nervously, praying that the man would let him help and be more involved in the investigation as he seemed intent on doing things more quickly than his friends would. In some sense, Spencer still blames himself for Avalon's kidnapping. If only he was able to run faster and ask her out for lunch or drink.

"For starters, it's not your fault that Ava was kidnapped, and second you can tell me why the hell you're so interested in my daughter." Gibbs demanded.

Spencer cleared his throat, shoving a hand through his hair. Both Derek and Gibbs looked at the younger man carefully, both agents profiling him quickly. It was Derek who had realized why Spencer was so dead set in finding this girl.

"Damn, Reid." Derek muttered, shaking his head.

Spencer turned red as Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him and McGee looked up from his work, confused as to what was going on. Derek sighed, rubbing his head before scratching the back as he tried to think of something to help his friend. Gibbs looks down at McGee and slaps the back of his head.

"Sorry boss," McGee muttered, going back to typing on his computer.

Looking back at the two BAU agents, Gibbs stared them down, his mind trying to think up anything else that they can do for him. Both agents shifted uncomfortable, the older man more scary then Hotch.

"Tell me about the guy you've been trying to find." Gibbs finally told them, standing up straight.

**4545454545454545**

Avalon groaned as her head spun, along with the room. After she was thrust into the black van, one of the men had placed a cloth over her mouth and nose filled with chloroform. The young woman had tried to fight off the men and the cloth, making real careful not to breathe. However, minutes passed by that Avalon had to inhale the dreaded chemical. Within seconds she was unconscious because there was so much of the chemical on the cloth.

Opening her eyes slowly, her vision was hazy and unclear, feeling her arms numbed and chained above her head. Blinking her eyes, Avalon looked around her and saw that she was also chained to the wall by her feet. She noted the room was small and dark, except for a tiny amount of light from the small crack where the ceiling and wall met. Wondering how long she was unconscious, Avalon shifted into a more comfortable position, whimpering at the stiffness and numbness of her entire body.

A key being inserted to the door was heard, the hinges creaking as the door opened to reveal a bright light coming from behind a tall figure. Avalon closed her eyes and turned her head, her eyes sensitive to the bright light. The figure walked forward and crouched before the young woman, taking her chin firmly and turning her face towards him.

"Good to see you're awake." A distorted voice said smugly.

Opening her eyes to slits, Avalon spit at her captive only to be smacked across the face, not making a sound. The figure laughed, grabbing a handful of her hair and bashing her head against the wall. Avalon glared at him, her back teeth clamp shut to keep in the insults she wanted to throw at him. How she wished that her arms were free so she can punch the man in his smug face.

"Feisty bitch, just like your father. Better hope that you're smatter than he is, I _might_ just let you live."

Avalon slowly eased her tight jaw. "My father is going to find you and _kill you_!"

The figure sneered at her, "I'm looking forward to it."

Smashing her head against the wall once more, the figure rose and exited the room. Once the footsteps faded and there was no other noise, Avalon rose her legs up and cried softly on to her knees. After that, however, she would not cry anymore. She would be strong and emotionless, just like her father taught her. Hopefully her captive would want to send them word–either on the phone or through a video–and let them know as much as she possibly can.

**A/N: I'm not really all that good with either team on doing their job (no matter how many re-runs I watch) so saving Avalon would probably be very awkward and just plain weird and short. So, I'm sorry for that in advance. Anyways, I hope this chapter was good, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, just the characters you do not recognized.**

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs listened intently to the young profiler as he spoke about the unsub (as they liked to call the criminals), trying to gather all there is to know of this person. However, as they kidnapped his daughter, there was more than just one person helping this guy. One thing was for certain, it just may be possible that this man will kill the others that helped him so there would be no way to trace them back to him.

"However, now that I think about it, Avalon had looked like the other victims." Spencer muttered more to himself than the others, frowning.

Gibbs and Derek turned to him with calculating eyes. "What do you mean my daughter looked like the others?"

Spencer placed his right forefinger to his lips before looking towards the still working–but listening–McGee. "Agent, can you hack–I mean connect–into the BAU system and bring up our case files on to the screen?"

McGee looked up at him momentarily, before looking towards Gibbs (who, of course, had nodded in permission). "Sure, just tell me what case files you're looking for."

As Spencer had told the MIT man which files, Derek had called Penelope (getting a strange, and an eyebrow raised, by Gibbs at the seductive greeting Derek had given her) to let her know what was going on. So McGee was able to quickly connect into the FBI's BAU system with the help of Penelope and quickly located the file the young agent was looking for.

He sent it to the large screen by Gibbs desk before going back to doing what he needed to do–locating Avalon with the locator Gibbs had placed on her necklace he gave her for her seventeenth birthday.

Spencer walked over to the screen and pointed at all the women. "See, all these women look almost _identical_ to Avalon with medium length brown hair, the gray eyes, the average build, and even the height. Now, why he had changed his M.O. to Sergeant Miller is still a mystery to us."

Derek frowned, shaking his head. "No, I don't think it was really a change in his M.O. I believe it was more of a way to get Agent Gibbs attention; I believe you were the ones to lead _this_ investigation?"

Gibbs frowned, nodding. "Yes, we handle _all_ military personnel. My team is usually the first ones to be called."

Spencer nodded, understanding where Derek was going with this. "He's trying to get your attention. Or-or even telling you that there is no way of stopping him." He turned to the now concern Gibbs. "It may be that you have dealt with this person in the past. A case that took too long to close or even a person you guys were never able to catch?"

"It can also be enemies that you had probably made in the years you've been working here at NCIS?" Derek also suggested.

A snort came from McGee, everyone looking towards him. Feeling eyes, McGee looked up and blushed, clearing his throat as he saw the look his boss was giving him.

"Sorry boss," he muttered, going back to work.

Gibbs grinned a little, looking back to the other two agents. "I have _lots_ of enemies going back to when I started working here and during my time of service."

"It's a long list, I'll tell you." Tony said as both he and Ziva went over to their desks to drop off their packs and put away their guns.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs looked towards his senior agent.

Tony looked up at his boss, "What? You do!" He defended himself.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "No, what did you find?"

Tony made an 'o' shape with his mouth as Ziva walked over to their boss. "Several students that had class with Ava, and the security, have said that there have been some suspicious men hanging around school. That they gave special attention to Ava."

Tony nodded as he went to stand by Ziva. "They said that Ava had noticed and has asked the security to escort her to and from her car when she had class in the early morning or at night. They said that she wasn't too worried in the afternoon because there were a lot of witnesses out and about on campus."

Gibbs growled in frustration as he turned to pace only to turn sharply back at the group, hating that his daughter never mentioned this to him before. "The sons of bitches knew what Ava was doing and had the balls to kidnap at her in broad daylight! No wonder she was so intent in meeting me here after her afternoon classes were over." He muttered the last part mostly to himself.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a woman with tattoos, her black hair up in two ponytails, a spike choker, a black tank top underneath a fishnet long sleeve shirt, a purple skirt, with fishnet stockings, and spiked boots rushing out of the other side of the staircase. She was mumbling as she rushed towards the group, flapping her hands up and down. Derek and Spencer were taken back by the woman's appearance, wondering who she was.

"Oh, Gibbs!" She cried, hugging him tightly. "I'm _so_ sorry! Don't you worry; we're going to get those morons who had the nerve to kidnap our Ava and make them suffer!"

Gibbs smiled as he hugged the woman back. He didn't bother to comment as her words marked the truth, despite what anyone wants to say or do. Gibbs looked towards the elevator to see the good Dr. Mallard making their way towards them as well.

"Jethro, I just heard; any news from those _cowards_?"

"Not yet Ducky," Gibbs muttered, dropping his arms to his side. "Abs, you can let go now."

The woman pulled away quickly, "Oh, sorry." She raised an eyebrow at the two smiling agents (albeit, Spencer was smiling nervously). "Who are you two?"

"I-I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," Spencer stuttered, clearing his throat, making the woman smile.

"And I'm Derek Morgan. We're with the FBI's BAU ma'am." Derek offered her a charming smile.

"Abby Scuito," she shook their hands. "And what the hell is BAU? And why are you here?"

This brought out a chuckle from everyone, as Spencer answered. "Behavioral Analysis Unit and we are here because our serial killer is the one who had kidnapped Avalon Gibbs."

Abby tilted her head to the side when Spencer said Avalon's name. This made Spencer blush lightly, answering Abby's question to his behavior. She grinned, a quick plan forming that is to become into affect when they get Avalon back. Of course, she also stored to do a quick check on this BAU, as she never head or such an agency within the FBI before–which is rare, as she knows all agencies within their government.

"Boss, I got her!" McGee cried, interrupting anyone who were about to comment.

Gibbs quickly moved to the other screen that McGee brought up, the others behind him. As they stared at the red dot and the area around, they noted that the kidnapper had taken Avalon to the state of Maryland, right by the Atlantic Ocean.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" A voice piqued up from the back of the group.

Everyone turned around, just as the rest of the BAU team made their way towards them. A man in an army outfit handed him a small video tape.

"That was dropped off at the main lobby, sir. They told Nancy specifically to hand this right away to you because it was urgent," the soldier hesitated, not wanting to cross the agent. "For it concerned Avalon."

Gibbs nodded, "thank you."

With a crisp nod, the soldier walked away, Gibbs putting in the tape into the VCR right away, his heart hammering. A few seconds of static then Avalon came on the screen. Her lip was busted as a dark bruise was formed on her right cheek, both her hair and clothing a mess, and a line of red dried over her neck and collar bone.

Gibbs set his jaw as he saw the state of his daughter, seeing nothing but red. Spencer inhaled sharply, his eyes wide with anger as he looked over the woman on the screen. She was sitting on a chair, her hands tied together and resting on her lap. A man suddenly appeared on screen, his face covered by a black mask and a black beanie.

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I figured that I should send a little tape of your daughter, just to make sure you know I'm taking _real good care_ of her." The distorted voice said before stepping off screen once more. "Go ahead,"

Avalon took slow breaths before looking right at the camera. "Daddy," she cleared her throat when it cracked. "Dad, meet us at the south east docks of Hayward in Maryland at 1630 hours tomorrow. Come alone, no other NCIS agent and no FBI agents should be spotted–and come unarmed. If you don't meet these regulations _he will kill me_." Tears willed up in her eyes as she tried hard to hold them back. "Love you," she whispered.

The tape went dead. Abby gasped and pressed both of her hands to her lips, tears falling down her cheeks. Everyone turned to look at Gibbs, not really wanting to know his reaction. However pissed off he was at that moment, it seemed he was the only one to notice what his daughter was trying to tell them in the video. He quickly rewinds the tape to the beginning of her speech.

Muting the speech–as it made his stomach sick–he watched her hands. Everyone else wondered what it was that Gibbs was doing until Abby noticed what had caught their beloved leader and friend eyes.

"She's using sign language."

Gibbs nodded as everyone squinted at the screen. "Very good Abs," He muttered, "it's a trap, there will be four others: two snipers on top of the west roof on either building, another on the water tower, and the last sniper will be hiding in the crates by the water." Gibbs continued to watch her hands carefully, shaking his head. "She doesn't know who the man is. He's always wearing a mask and disguises his voice when around her."

"How the hell do you know this?" Hotch accused, frowning towards the tape before looking at the man.

Gibbs glanced in his direction, "Because I know sign language."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's just not you wanting to take a load of team to take this guy down?"

Gibbs raised his own eyebrows and was about to say something when Abby walked closer to him and started to use sign language. Gibbs responded back, the both of them having a private conversation all on their own.

"Never underestimate Jethro, sir." Ducky told the still frowning Hotch, "Especially when it comes to his daughter. That is when he is at his strongest."

"Or when he's pissed off–usually it's just the same thing." A new voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to see two men grinning at them, Gibbs the only one looking almost relieved to have them there. The tallest one was African American with a shaved head, while the shortest one was white with an air of cockiness.

"I told you not to come all the way out here!" Gibbs told the white man, hugging him.

The African American shook his head, "You should know Callen by now; he's as stubborn as you are!" He smirked. "He literally had the jet change course from Florida to Washington D.C.!"

Callen pulled back, "Besides, this is Ava we're talking about."

Gibbs nodded glad to have them there with him. "Alright, let's get this set up and bring my daughter back home!" He started as his phone started to ring. "Gibbs,"

_"Your daughter thought she could get away with what she did! Luckily one of the men pointed it out as they reviewed the original copy once more."_

Gibbs snapped his fingers at McGee as the placed the phone on speaker (with Abby's help of course). "What do you mean?"

The distorted voice laughed, _"The Morse code your daughter was using, of course!"_

**A/N: Thank you for your patients! I'm back from vacation and not too happy to get back to work, but oh well! I do hope this chapter was good and that the characters weren't too OOC! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, just the characters you do not recognized.**

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell are you talking about? She wasn't using Morse code!" Gibbs countered, praying that the people working for this man knew nothing about sign language.

The voice laughed once more, _"She'll pay; don't you worry. The time to meet is still on; remember, follow the rules, Agent Jethro Leroy Gibbs, or your daughter is __**dead**__!"_

They heard Avalon scream for her father before the line went dead. Gibbs turned to McGee, who continued to type away on his computer. He smiled widely, sending the information to the screen and standing up.

"Ex-second Lieutenant Maxwell Bonosera." McGee told them, holding up a remote control, brining up a piece of paper on to the screen, along with two photos (one of the man in the uniform and a prison mug shot). "He has had two sexual assault charges within a month of each other before he was dishonorable discharged."

Gibbs stared at the man for a long time, his eyes squinting as he tried to place both the name and the face together. A lot of memories where he had made many enemies passed through his mind, all trying to connect the man of only thirty-eight years old. Finally, two years after his wife and older daughter were killed and a year and a half of being a NCIS agent, the name and face came into his mind.

"Son of a bitch, he was the one I put behind bars fifteen years ago on raped charges!" Gibbs cried, eyes narrowing in slits. "He threatened to get revenge on me by killing the loved ones–he's been on the most wanted list three months after he was sentenced to life in prison this year."

David turned to the group of BAU's, "I say that's a cause for a warrant to search his ex-wife's home and records."

"Already on it," Tony cried, already at his desk and on the phone.

Gibbs turned and walked over to his desk, opening a drawer to get his badge and gun. "Gear up! McGee, look over the records of Mrs. Bonosera–_don't leave anything unturned_! Abby, help him crack in to the government files; Bonosera was in a lot of secret OP's and classified. Callen, Hanna, I need you guys to show the BAU team how we do things around here."

Abby nodded and both she and McGee started towards the stairs to go downstairs. Once his gun was strapped, Gibbs moved around towards the elevators, both Ziva and Tony following after him with Spencer rushing towards them only to stop with some hesitation. The BAU team walked forward a bit after the youngest member, wondering what was going on with their genius agent.

"What do you think you're doing, Agent Gibbs? We're supposed to be working together and you're still working as though your team is the only one working on this case!" Hotch argued, watching the other man slam a hand on the elevator button.

Gibbs turned to him with a glare. "What I understand is that you like to take your time in trying to get around this guy's head. However, we are running out of time and I am _not_ going to let my daughter die because of you!"

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva quickly entered, Spencer itching to go with them. However, he knew that Hotch would have a fit if he decided to go with them–again–knowing they would need his knowledge if the time comes. The doors started to close but Gibbs placed a hand on the right door, making them move back once more, sticking his head out to glare in their direction.

"You coming professor?" Gibbs demanded.

Spencer flushed at the nickname but quickly made his way over to the elevator and entered. The group of BAU stared at the youngest member in disbelief, and confusion, wondering what he was doing. Spencer smiled, giving them a little wave as the doors closed. The group turned to each other before looking at Hotch for some kind of order.

"Continue to get a profile on this guy and keep in constant contact with Reid." He told them in annoyance.

Callen chuckled as Hanna shook his head, looking at the BAU members. "Don't worry; he's not always like this. Because this concerns his daughter, Leroy is on edge. He lost his wife and older daughter sum years ago and Avalon is all he has left now." Callen told them sadly. "I'm Callen, by the way, and this is Sam Hanna. Whatever you guys need help on just let us know."

**

* * *

**It was only an hour later that the NCIS and Spencer had arrived to Maxwell's ex-wife home. As she let them in, Spencer immediately did what he does best: he started to profile the woman's house then Mrs. Bonosera–now Mrs. Faledule–herself. She was a petite woman standing at five foot seven inches with shoulder length blonde hair and deep gray eyes. She wore expensive, and fashionable, clothing and jewelry; something an ex-army wife would never be able to afford after a divorce with a five year old child.

"I see you've done well, Mrs. Faledule." Gibbs commented dryly, looking around the expensive home himself.

The woman shrugged, sitting on a chair facing the three NCIS agents and one FBI profiler, crossing her right leg over her left. "What can I do for the NCIS, Agent _Gibbs_? Haven't you done enough damage to my first marriage the first time around? Now you want to ruin my second?"

Gibbs glowered at the woman, but didn't say anything as whatever other information she may have on her ex-husband was vital to find his daughter. However, before Gibbs or the other agents could ask a question, it was Spencer who had snapped at the woman.

"Despite that your ex-husband was a psycho path in the making after he had returned from a two year mission from Iraq; whatever Agent Gibbs did to 'ruin' your first marriage had nothing to do with him but what your ex-husband was _doing_!"

Everyone stared at the genius with wide and surprise eyes, as both Tony and Ziva's mouth had fallen open slightly. It seemed that underneath the shy and geeky clothes this boy was as strong as Gibbs when pushed to the limit. The NCIS agents all wondered what other surprises they might receive from boy genius after this.

"Now, the reason for our coming is because Maxwell Bonosera had kidnapped Agent Gibbs daughter and have less then twenty-four hours to make sure she is safe and _alive_. I can understand if you do not know anything else, however, if you decide to _not_ to help us, so help me, I would have our technical analysis do a large background check on you and bring you down; alongside your rich husband, of course."

Mrs. Faledule gulped visibly, her eyes sharpening as her jaw was set. "From what I remember, Maxwell liked to go to some docks on Hayward in Maryland. He always met up with some friends of his. I don't know the names; just figured they were buddies from his high school days or from the army that weren't on leave." Mrs. Faledule shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "I never questioned what they did, just figured that they were playing poker or something."

"Yeah, _or something_." Gibbs muttered, walking towards the entrance, getting on his phone.

Tony and Ziva walked after him as Spencer looked at the woman. However, the Mossad officer hung back as she saw that the FBI was not walking away. The way Spencer was staring at the woman made her squirm as he did not blink or looked away. She felt almost violated.

"Your husband knows you're cheating on him, your daughter is getting high–possibly right at this moment, and you're pregnant. Guessing from your husband knowing of your affairs, it's certainly not his."

With that said, he walked away with Ziva staring at him amused and confusion when she saw the pale and surprise reaction from Mrs. Faledule. Closing the door behind her, she quickly walked next to the younger man, smirking up at him.

"How did you know all that?"

Spencer smiled shyly down at her as he was fairly tall. "I'm a profiler; I can quickly analyze people, either in person or in the pictures." He shrugged, "In one of the pictures of the family of three, Mr. Faledule didn't want to be anywhere near his wife, and the daughter–although presentable–had droopy eyes that could only consent of smoking pot. And Mrs. Faledule constantly kept touching her abdominal."

Ziva laughed and patted his arm, liking the younger man more and more. As they neared Gibbs car, he turned to Spencer, pointing a finger at him with narrowed, calculating eyes.

"What, exactly, are your intentions with my daughter?" He demanded.

Spencer stopped his eyes wide, "Sir?"

Gibbs pointed at the large house. "What you just did in there, and your behavior in this case, is not just feeling guilty. Now, I'll ask again: what are your intentions with _my daughter_?"

"She was nice," Spencer muttered, wishing he was anywhere else, especially confronting an ex-marine.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, as did the others. "_She was nice_? What the hell does _that_ have anything to do with?"

"She was nice to me and didn't treat me like a freak." Spencer sighed, "Even in the few minutes we spoke after the lecture, she saw me as a normal person."

Gibbs stared at the man for a long time before nodding and getting in the car. Inhaling deeply, Spencer looks at Ziva before they both got in the car. The group drove back towards the NCIS building, needing to come up with a plan to try and get his daughter that same night. If Bonosera still believed that Avalon was using Morse code, he might just kill her that night.

**

* * *

**Avalon held back her tears as the kicks and the fists had finally stopped. All four men that stood around her said nothing nor did nothing, merely stare down at her. It was the one in the mask, the leader apparently, who had finally walked forward, kneeled in front of her, and grabbed a handful of her hair. He brought her face up, his eyes narrowed behind the black mask.

"My boys saw the tape, you were sending them a message!" he growled.

Avalon moved her head in hopes to lessen the pain, but it didn't work. "No I didn't! I told you I tend to move some part of my body when I'm nervous. If I were standing and not bond, I would have been shifting my feet!"

He let her hair go and slapped her, Avalon's head hitting the cement floor. Feeling and tasting the blood within her mouth, as she had bit the side of her cheek, tears fell from her eyes, wishing for her father.

"Sir, she's been telling the truth." One of the men finally said, now over by the computer. "It wasn't Morse code she was using."

The leader hummed, looking down at the glaring woman. Glaring back, he gave one hard kick to her midsection before turning his back at her, ordering the men to return her back to the room. Avalon tried to breathe as normally as she could while being dragged back to her prison. Seeing as her life has just been extended until the next day, the young woman prayed that her father would find her on time.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, my computer got a virus and a friend was trying to work on it. Now I'm back and can update! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, just the characters you do not recognized.**

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 5**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Professor?" Gibbs questioned Spencer.

They–as in both NCIS and BAU agents–have been up half the night trying to set up a surprise attack. And towards the end of the planning, Spencer asked to be with Gibbs in retrieving Avalon. Despite Spencer had done well in interrogating Mrs. Faledule–by pure luck in the team leader of NCIS mind–Gibbs was a bit skeptical of him being part of a rescue/raid.

Spencer held back his fear of the man and nodded. "I want to be with the team that would be getting Avalon."

Gibbs continued to stare down the young man, trying to find any flaws they possibly can. It was Ziva, however, who had swayed Gibbs decision. She had placed a hand on his arm, giving him a look that said it all.

"Okay, you stick with Ziva and get Avalon out of there. The rest of you pair up as you please."

As he turned, the others followed, Spencer nodding his thanks to the Mossad. Ziva smiled in return, her eyes twinkling with mischief that did scare Spencer just a bit. On the drive to Maryland, the two teams met up with the local SWAT team to gear up and let them in on the plan.

"Reid, what the hell is the matter with you?" Hotch questioned the boy genius. "You've never let your emotions control you like this before."

Spencer sighed, looking at the man he respected ever since he came into the BAU. The group was still getting geared up, both emotionally and physically. Hotch had decided to confront the young man, confused as to what he was going through.

"I know Hotch, but I need to do this." Spencer responded, not knowing himself either.

Hotch shook his head, more confused than ever. "_Why?_ What does Avalon mean to you?"

"I don't know," Spencer told him before walking away to meet up with Ziva.

Hotch sighed before unlatching his holster and walking over to the rest of the team. Ziva watched them before looking up at the younger man, carefully taking him in.

"When this is over, you should be with Ava as much as possible." Spencer looked at her with confusion. "Don't let Gibbs scare you, nor your feelings for her."

Before Spencer could say anything, Ziva quickly changed the topic, taking the boy genius by surprise. But he played along with her for the time being, having a bit more difficult in reading the Mossad officer. A little ways from them, Callen watched the whole thing as Gibbs handed his weapon and badge over to a SWAT officer.

"What's going on with the kid?" Callen questioned suspiciously. "And how the hell did he get into the FBI so damn young?"

Gibbs looked over his shoulder at Spencer speaking with Ziva before looking at the man he's known for a few years now. "He feels guilty that Ava was kidnapped. He wants to be involved because Ava was _nice_ to him."

Callen raised an eyebrow, looking at his old mentor. "What do _you_ think?"

Gibbs smirked at how well Callen knew him. "That he's curious about Ava." He smiled slightly. "And he has an IQ of one-eight-seven with an eidetic memory, reading 20,000 words per minute, and three doctorates."

"How the hell do you know that?" Callen asked confused.

"We've talked," Gibbs simply answered.

Callen hummed with a suspicious look before walking away to get ready, Gibbs chuckling softly underneath his breath. He looked back at the boy genius; still speaking with Ziva, knowing that he wouldn't break his daughter's heart satisfied him a bit. But he was still wary of boys liking her daughter for more than just friends, only because she was his youngest daughter that had survived.

Everyone ready, Gibbs had called out for them to move out. The plan was for Gibbs to contact Bonosera and to meet up at that moment before the team goes in and rescue Avalon before they make the arrests. Hopefully all goes down well and Bonosera won't suspect anything that would be going on in the other side of the building he had stored Avalon.

As soon as the group came close enough to the building on the docks, Gibbs had motioned for Ziva to lead a small team to the building as he took out his phone to call Bonosera. Everyone prayed for this rescue mission to go down without anyone getting hurt.

"Maxwell Bonosera let's met; _now_." Gibbs quickly snapped off the phone and started walking further towards the water.

At this, everyone went into position, making sure not to get spotted by the enemy. Having done this before, Ziva held up a hand to the group she was leading and waited for Gibbs signal to enter the building. They were all holding their guns pointing down, their forefingers off the trigger–for now, at least.

**4545454545454545**

Avalon was breathing heavily, as though she has been running for a long period of time. From the beatings earlier, the young woman believed that she may have some ribs cracked; but she hoped they were merely bruised instead. The door was suddenly opened, making Avalon turn her head from the bright light. The person took hold of her hair before placing a hand on her neck and chin, squeezing just enough.

"Your father has chosen suicide for you," the disorient voice hissed out with a laugh. "Soon after he's dead, so you would be!"

Slamming her head against the wall as hard as he could, Avalon cried out in pain, the man walking out of the room with a satisfied smirk. The young woman tried to push herself up off the floor, sobs starting to form uncontrollably. She started to pull her arms from the chains, only to make the cuffs to rub on her already broken skin, making her wrists bleed more. Losing hope as the fear of her father being killed, Avalon yelled out once, going limp as she cried.

"Daddy... I can't lose you too." She sobbed into the darkness.

**4545454545454545**

Maxwell Bonosera walked out of the building, his men already in position, smirking at the one man who had been able to put him away for fifteen years on the little evidence that NCIS was able to come up with. Walking towards the man with hatred, Maxwell takes off the black beanie, his dark hair falling around his face throwing it aside. The ex-marine next takes off the black mask, also throwing it aside to show a scar underneath his right eye.

Gibbs continued to stare him down, not the least frighten of the man who thought highly of himself. He could feel the other four men pointing their guns at him, itching to pull the trigger at their boss' signal. His heart was beating as quickly as it possible could; not due to the fear of what was going on at the moment, but the fear of his daughter getting injured in the rescuing mission.

"Leroy...Jethro...Gibbs," Maxwell drawled out, smirking evilly as he stopped just a few feet from the man. "I seriously did not think that you would be stupid enough to come out here alone–unarmed, I do hope."

Gibbs held open his jacket, then turning around while he pushed up the back of the jacket to see no other piece on him. Fixing his jacket once more as he faced the madman before him, Gibbs glared at the man, itching to have the gun that would be pulling the trigger to kill the man instead of confronting him. Maxwell laughs once more, clapping his hands together in a joyous gesture that made Gibbs' right eye twitch. The sound echoed off the building and the open space of the Atlantic Ocean, where it was lost due to the crashing waves.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." Maxwell tried to taunt him, starting to circle the older man. "You know, your daughter gets all her attitude and stubbornness from you. But I wonder; does she get her beauty from your _wife_?" He hissed in a breath, "Oh, that's right, she's _dead_. How long has it been, Gibbs?"

Gibbs could feel his jaw tight and made quick work to loosen it, hating that everybody was able to hear his business. "Eighteen years, asshole,"

Maxwell tsked, stopping before the man once more. "Temper, temper; don't want to get your daughter killed, now do you?"

"You have all your men out in the open getting ready to kill me!" Gibbs argued, having given the signal for Ziva and her team to enter the building. "You don't want her, you only want me!"

Maxwell grinned, "Are you sure about all the men being out here?"

Gibbs faked the panic slightly, knowing a trained marine would see the difference between the years he last saw him. Once again, Maxwell laughs, throwing back his head. It was a laugh that sent chills down Gibbs spine–something that was _never _a good sign. Suddenly, Maxwell brought out a small device with a red button, holding it firmly as he stared evilly at the NCIS agent.

"Do you know what this is, Agent Gibbs?" Maxwell taunted, "A remote to a bomb within the building. One more insult and your daughter _dies_, you got that."

Gibbs inhaled sharply, willingly Ziva to hurry up and find his daughter and get everyone out before it's too late. Maxwell grinned, knowing full well that he now had the agent's full concentration.

**4545454545454545**

As soon as the group entered the building, Ziva inhaled sharply, looking at all the man-made explosives within the building. Spencer eyes widen at the sight, his heart beating even quicker with fear. Looking towards Ziva, she nodded to him then to the eight others, everyone going around the explosives carefully. Luckily the building wasn't as big as it looked from the outside, so it made finding Avalon easier than they all expected.

Ziva took four men with her to the upstairs part while Spencer took the reaming four downstairs, motioning two of them to look around the ground floor. Seeing only two hallways at the end of the stairs, one of them very bright due to ultra bright light bulbs, Spencer decided to move down the one with the bright lights. Looking down the narrowed hall, the young FBI agent saw there was only one door before them.

Seeing no key hanging around on the wall, Spencer prayed that the door was unlocked. As he tried the knob, he exhaled a breath, opening the door all the way. He saw Avalon turn her head away from the light, scooting away from him as far as possible. Heart beating quickly, Spencer placed his gun in his holster and rushed to the younger woman's side, looking her over for any more injuries that were not seen in the video.

"Ava, it's me. It's Spencer," He whispered, looking at the chains holding her.

Avalon sharply turned at the sound of the familiar strong voice, the tears she was holding back starting to fall. She begun to cry as Spencer and two of the SWAT team members tried a way to free her from the chains. Avalon pulls at the chains for her arms, wanting to get out of that hole as fast as possible.

"Get me out of here! Please get me out of here!" Avalon cried, Spencer looking up from the chains around her ankles.

Spencer takes hold of her face gently, making sure that Avalon was looking at him. "We're going to get you out of here, _I promise_."

As Avalon nods, Spencer quickly pecks her lips and stands to go look for some keys when Ziva walks next to him with a grin. The Mossad officer quickly kneels and makes quick work with the locks around her ankles then around the young woman's arms. Due to loose of strength in her legs, when Avalon tried to stand she was about to fall when Spencer wrapped an arm around her waist and swept her off her feet.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Ziva tells the group as they quickly rush out. "Gibbs, we have Avalon."

Spencer held on to the still crying woman as he followed Ziva right outside, Avalon holding him just as tightly. Just as they reached the safe zone–a block away–the building blew up. The group looked back with confusion, wondering what had just happened as all communications with Gibbs and the FBI team went down. Spencer quickly took Avalon to the waiting paramedics and turned to rush with the others to the burning building, however Avalon held on to his hand, crying for him not to go.

Giving a reassuring nod, Spencer grips her hand in comfort, watching the paramedics quickly asking Avalon questions and looking over her body. Turning at some familiar voices, Spencer sighs with relief at the sight of the rest of his team member's safe, as well as Gibbs. He saw the SWAT team surrounding Maxwell and one other guy that must have helped him kidnapped Avalon; and possibly the only one who had survived.

"Ava," Gibbs whispered, taking Spencer's spot as he moved away.

Avalon looks from her father to Spencer, willing him not to leave. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word rather he just took her hand in his, gripping it tightly. He thanked God that the last image and product of his late wife was not taken from him. Spencer just smiled at the younger woman and turned to go back to his teammates. Avalon felt heartbroken as the boy genius walked away from her. Turning her teary eyes to her father, she begins to sob, Gibbs nodding to the paramedics to give his daughter a shot to stable her and sleep.

He quickly ran after the young man, wanting a word with him. "Hey, Professor!" Spencer turned to the angry Gibbs, feeling frightened by the older man. "What the hell was that? Avalon wanted you to stay!"

Spencer blushed, looking away from Gibbs' intense stare. "I thought she wanted to speak with you alone." He stuttered out.

"She wouldn't have mind you standing by," Spencer looked back at Gibbs to see he was telling the truth. "You better go and stay at the hospital until she comes around; Ava's going to ask for you and I'm sure as hell not going to cover your ass when you go back to Virginia!"

With that said Gibbs turned on his heels and walked over to the ambulance to ride with his daughter. Ziva walked in front of Spencer's vision, giving him the look of 'I told you so,' before getting in the car. Callen only gave him a look as Sam pushed him to leave the kid alone.

"Reid," Hotch started, but Spencer interrupted him.

"I think I'm going to take a couple of days. I haven't had a vacation in a while."

Hotch sighed, nodding. "Fine, we'll drop you off at the hospital."

"Thanks Hotch," Spencer whispered, truly grateful.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it? I know that it was a short rescue and all, but like I said in chapter 2 or 1 I'm not really going to go into the whole detail for both NCIS and Criminal Mind of how they work. But I still hope that it came out all right! Well, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, just the characters you do not recognized.**

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 6**

Spencer sat in a chair close to Avalon's bed, writing the usual letter to his mother. He's been there for a couple of hours, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Tim, Callen, and Sam having gone home for the night (per Gibbs orders, of course). Spencer was told (and was all too happy to oblige) by Gibbs to stay the night with his daughter. He had also taken out his contacts and put on his glasses, just in case he fell asleep along the way. Half way into the letter, Spencer suddenly fell asleep, the events of the last couple of days catching up to him.

It was only an hour later when Avalon woke up to the sounds of machines and her own heartbeat. Hearing an object drop, she turned to her right to see Spencer sound asleep, a hand loosely holding on to a pad of paper as his other arm fell to his side. His head was lulled forward so that his chin was touching his chest, his glasses at the edge of his nose. Avalon smiled, glad to have the young FBI agent return to her side, where she was comfortable.

Although she was glad to have her father alive and returned to her side, Avalon was more calmed to have Spencer nearby, the reasons unknown to the young woman. Smiling softly, she quickly took in Spencer's features and wondered why the other girls didn't find him attractive. Even when she was paying attention to his lecture, she did look around out of curiosity to note that none of the women in the rather large class room was giving him a swooning look. Then again, most women look at men for both their build and model looks, not the personality of the person or the skinny look.

Avalon was glad that she was different and that her father taught her more about men then most fathers would have. Then again, Avalon was alone half the time due to her father's work–which of course she did not mind. She was a good girl (mind you, with some flaws), but it didn't mean she was all innocent, either.

Exhaling softly, Avalon reached out a hand to wake the genius, knowing sleeping in that position would be very uncomfortable. She just took hold of his arm–taken aback by the muscle she felt underneath–when Spencer suddenly sat up straight. He looked around, mumbling incoherent words, pushing his glasses further up his nose as his notepad fell to the floor. That got his attention quickly, Spencer looking to the hand on his arm and following it to see a wide awake (and amused) Avalon.

"Oh! Are you okay? Want me to get the doctor? What's wrong?" Spencer quickly asked, getting ready to bolt out of the chair if necessary.

Avalon chuckled, leaning back against the bed and letting her hand move down to take his in her own. She smiled, not only to clam Spencer, but at the fact that his larger and warm hand felt nice within her own small one.

"I'm fine; I just didn't want you to sleep in that awful position."

She went to take her hand away but Spencer gripped it firmly, smiling slightly at the younger woman. Avalon blushed, smiling in return as she moved her hand so that their fingers were intertwined. Looking around, Avalon slowly (and painfully) moved to the left, making room on the right side.

"Come on, you can sleep next to me."

Spencer blushed, his eyes going wide. "Wh-what? Isn't that against the rules? Besides, what would your father think when he returns, or even the others?"

Avalon laughed, tugging on his hand, "I can deal with my dad and the others. You're not sleeping on that chair and I doubt the doctors or nurses will pay you much attention to get another bed in here."

Spencer continued to hesitate, but at the tight pull from the younger woman made him sigh. He quickly picked up his notepad and placed it on the chair, along with his bag and glasses, and carefully lay right next to her. He kicked off his shoes as Avalon threw the one piece of sheet over him, having been holding it up so he won't lay on it. Luckily the doctors and nurses had placed the IV on her left hand so it wouldn't get tangled when both she and Spencer slept.

Shifting so that Spencer could wrap his left arm around her, Avalon placed her head on the crook of his neck and her hand on his stomach. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes in hopes of getting some sleep without the help of the sedative they have given her earlier. Spencer held her tightly with his left arm as his right loosely held her hip, looking up at the white ceiling. In all his life, he has never felt so calm before. He thought that he might even have a good full eight hours of sleep.

Closing his own eyes, Spencer turned his head so that his chin was placed on top of Avalon's head, sighing with content. That was how the nurse saw them when she entered two hours later to check up on the young woman. She checked all the monitors and the IV before leaving the couple to themselves, a smile of her own.

**4545454545454545**

"Hey, Professor!" Spencer twitched awake, looking up to see an angry Gibbs standing next to the bed. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her, not sleep on the job or _on_ her bed _with her_!"

Spencer turned a bright red as he noted that the entire group was in the small room. Ziva, Tony, Tim, Sam, Derek, David, and Emily stared at him with wide, amused smiles. Clearing his throat, Spencer carefully untangled himself from the frustrated Avalon (who hates to be woken up so rudely) and got off the bed.

"You couldn't wake us up quietly, dad?" Avalon grumbled, shifting so she was sitting up against the bed.

Gibbs glared at his daughter before turning (as it was apparent that she didn't care what he thought as she was still half asleep) to the still blushing genius, who was looking down as he put on his shoes and picked up his things from the chair.

"Dad!" Avalon screeched, getting her father's attention. "Leave him alone, well you? I asked him to sleep with me because it was late and the nurses wouldn't have bothered to bring in another bed for him."

Gibbs eyed his daughter as Spencer wanted to inch away and leave the room to be as far away as possible. But the sharp gaze from the NCIS agent stopped him, making the young man blush even brighter.

"Miss Gibbs, we're just glad that you're all right and that you will be able to go home today." Hotch nodded to the still blushing genius, "Let's go Reid, we have to head back."

Spencer nods, looking back at Avalon sadly. Avalon smiles sadly in return, knowing that the boy genius would have to return to Virginia sometime soon. Watching him walk behind his team, Avalon was glad to see Spencer looking back at her once more before disappearing for good–or at least until their path's cross again.

"He's usually not your type, but I give him points for being cute." Abby tells Avalon, making the younger woman blush.

"And what is my type? I never had a boyfriend!" Avalon looked point-ly at her father.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Don't give me that look, I spoke to those who were about to ask you out and saw they only wanted one thing from you."

"You did what?" Avalon cried out incredulously.

"Gibbs!" Both Ziva and Abby cried disappointed.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Ducky cried in an angry shock, having heard the last statement as he entered the room.

Both Tony and Tim stayed out of it, looking amused from the three women, Ducky, and their boss. Because this conversation had to do with Avalon, neither of the men wanted to be in Gibbs' wraith when they, themselves, didn't do anything.

"How dare you try to keep your daughter from experiencing the dating life!" Ducky continued his argument; standing on Avalon's other side.

Avalon smiled ruefully before looking up at her father. "Dad, I know you were only trying to protect me, but maybe these experiences would help me learn all the signs I need to know when it comes to boys." She tilted her head to the side. "How the hell did you know which guy was going to ask me out?"

Gibbs merely smiled, making everyone except Tony and Tim (whom both looked away) suspiciously. Avalon noted Tony scratching the back of his head nervously as Tim rocked back and forth on his heels. Ziva and Abby turned to them with frowns, wondering why they were so nervous all of a sudden.

"Anthony Dante DiNozzo! Timothy McGee! Why the hell were you guys spying on me all throughout high school _and_ college?" Avalon accused angrily.

Both men blushed (Tony mostly from the usage of his middle name whom _no one_ has ever known), knowing that they have been caught. The others, except Gibbs, looked at Tony with amusement. They all knew that Tony had a middle name but never could they figure out what it was. Avalon glared towards her father, whom raised an eyebrow, not at all phased by his daughter's look. After all, it was a look that he, himself, had taught her.

"Damn it Ava, you said you were never going to use my middle name in front of the others!" Tony complained with embarrassment.

Avalon merely gave him a look before looking back to her father. The group turned to Tony, all of them mouthing 'Dante?' to him. Tim–because he was the closes to Tony–was smacked behind the head. Both Abby and Ziva smiled wickedly, wanting to use Tony's middle name another time.

"Dad," Avalon started only to have her father interrupt.

"Look, I don't have anything against the Professor, ok? I just don't see why you want to go out on dates when you're already working and going to school full time." Gibbs told her honestly.

Avalon raised an eyebrow, "You mean you can't stand to see your baby girl being friendly with a guy–not even as friends."

"That too," Gibbs smiled before sighing in annoyance. "All right, but only calls first, that's all I can handle at the moment!"

Avalon rolled her eyes but was smiling anyways before sighing, feeling emotionally tired. "Thanks dad, now can you just sign me out so I can go home?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded and walked out of the room, Tony and Tim following him so they wouldn't feel the women's and Ducky's wraith. A hand pressed to her eyes, Avalon begins to laugh, the others following slowly after her. She loves her father and his team (who are like a family to her), but sometimes they can go overboard. Avalon's laugh becomes a sigh of content, leaning back against her pillows.

"Oh, how much I've missed you guys."

She stared at them, tears starting to form once more. Both Ziva and Abby went on either side of the younger woman and hugged her tightly, Avalon holding on to them just as tightly. She was ever grateful that her father is a hard headed man that would have stopped at nothing to bring her back home safely. The two of them was all they had of each other and if one of them were to ever to get seriously injured or even death, the other would surely die of sadness and pain.

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to slow down the update even more as I only have one more chapter before the writer's block that I have on the next chapter. So until I'm able to get a few more ahead, it's going to be a very **_**slow **_**process. Let me know what you guys want to see or happen! Well, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, just the characters you do not recognized.**

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 7**

It was midnight when Spencer heard his phone going off. Opening his eyes (having been trying to sleep), the genius rolled over to his side and reached for his phone on the nightstand. Glancing at the screen, Spencer frowned at the one new text message as no one from his work texts him after a case–_ever_.

Rolling on to his back with a groan, Spencer flipped it open only to stare at the screen with shock surprise. Rubbing his eyes, Spencer reached for his glass and blinked at the tiny, bright, screen once more.

**Spencer, its Ava! Got your number from Tim. I hope you get text, write back!**

Smiling slowly, Spencer text back, **I do, indeed, receive text. Why are you up so late?**

Continuing to smile, Spencer returned his glassed to the table and stared up at the dark ceiling. Suddenly his phone started to ring, Spencer losing his smile, thinking it was one of his co-workers to call him back to work.

"Reid,"

_"Are you waiting for a call from work?"_ Asked a tentative female voice.

"Avalon! Oh, no, sorry, I thought you were someone from work." Spencer stuttered, embarrassed.

Avalon chuckled, the twenty-six year old genius smiling at the sound, placing one arm behind his head. _"Well, you can relax. As for your question, I just woke up from a very long nap."_

Spencer chuckled, "Medicine and doctors orders to rest will do that to you."

_"Yeah, especially when I'm back in my own comfortable bed. Spencer, I just want to say thank you again. I mean, I know my dad could be harsh and demanding, but I know with you and your teammate's profiling helped to find me a lot quicker and easier."_

Spencer laughed, slowly getting up off his bed and walking down the hall towards his kitchen for a cup of coffee. "That's an understatement." Avalon laughed before muffling it, "But he seemed nice to me after a while when I tagged along."

_"My father is a hard man, but only because both my mother and older sister died in 1991 by a Mexican drug dealer that my mother saw kill a marine."_ Spencer heard her sigh sadly. _"I think he would have been an even harder and meaner man if it weren't for me or Mike Frank, which we were able to get through the ice wall around his heart."_

"Wow, I-I-I didn't know, I'm sorry." Spencer stuttered, feeling himself blush as he stopped pouring the coffee he just made.

_"It's okay Spence; it's not something I advertise."_ Spencer could hear the smile in her voice. _"So, tell me, _Professor_, what do you do for fun when not profiling deranged criminals?"_

Spencer chuckles at the nickname, mixing the tons of added sugar with his coffee. "Well, I like to read what some recommend I would like, re-read some I already have, and when I have a few days of vacation, I visit my mom in Vegas."

Avalon laughs, _"So we got ourselves a gambler from the city of sin; tell me, have you lived in sin all your life or just your teenaged life until you came to the FBI?"_

The young genius could feel his face turn bright red, stuttering his answer. "No, I mean, I _know_ how to live in sin–wait that came out wrong." Avalon starts to laugh, Spencer turning an even brighter red, grateful that she wasn't there to see his face. "I'm going to stop talking now."

_"I'm sorry; I didn't think I would have put you on the spot like that."_ Avalon calmed down her laughter, but a few giggles came through. _"I didn't mean anything by it, Spencer."_

"No, no, it's okay. You just caught me off guard, that's all." Spencer admitted.

Though in reality he was just embarrassed about the question as all he's ever done in sin was kiss the rising actress while he was protecting her from a stalking killer. Other than that, he was always too young to do anything else, and as he grew older, Spencer just didn't have the time to even think of dating anyone due to both his work schedule and what he sees.

The two adults spoke late into the night, Spencer grateful that it was the weekend so that he could sleep in and not worry about sleeping at his desk. They spoke of their likes and dislikes, along with the type of job Avalon would like to get into as Spencer spoke what he did when they had to fly out for an assignment. Spencer even spoke about his mother and what he had to do when he was eighteen.

_"You had to do what you had to do to be able to move forward in life. Spencer, do you really think that if you had not placed your mother in the hospital that you would be profiling criminals to capture them with the FBI?"_

At her question and logical explanation, Spencer felt a little less guilty, but not so much. He was grateful, however, that she didn't judge him for what he had to do to his mother or that when he does visit, it's very few within the year, or even that he had a crazy mother (as some would have immediately thought). Spencer knew that Avalon was different, and he was grateful that they were able to become friends.

It's been a month since Avalon was kidnapped and rescued. Things have gone to normal, or so everyone thought. Avalon was having nightmares and sleeping with the lights on, afraid to even close her eyes. Both she and Spencer have been texting almost every day since that one night they spoke on the phone. Penelope had once dialed the number with Spencer's phone before handing it to him. Of course the good genius hung up at the greeting Avalon gave when she picked up.

Though, Spencer did not expect for her dial his number back, forcing him to talk with the younger woman once again. Avalon has even called him when he wasn't busy to ask about certain questions for her essay or homework for her Psychology class. Unbeknownst to him, Avalon really just wanted to speak to the boy genius as much as possible, liking him more and more.

Gibbs, however, wasn't liking this at all; his baby girl taking an interest with a boy–one that was taking an interest in her in return. But, of course, he did had to let Avalon grow up a little bit so he wasn't saying much about the late night phone calls he has heard Avalon on or the constant text messaging she would receive and send. All Gibbs wanted to know that if the young man from the FBI hurts his daughter in any way, he was a dead man.

Avalon had just gotten out of her Criminal Justice class and was heading towards her truck to meet up with her father and friends for lunch when she saw a familiar person leaning against the front of it. With a smile and a laugh of delight, Avalon jogged the rest of the way, throwing her arms around the person as soon as he pushed off her truck.

"Spence! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Seattle?" Avalon pulled away enough to look up at the blushing, but smiling, boy genius.

"We got the guy last night. I didn't get home until midnight." Smiling, Avalon looked around, raising an eyebrow in question. "Morgan dropped me off, said he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't chicken out halfway here."

Avalon laughed, touching his long hair. "I think you might need a haircut soon." She smiled, letting her hand go through his now shoulder length, wavy hair.

Spencer laughed, a hand going to his own hair. "I don't know, I kind of like it."

Smiling, the younger woman shrugged and brought her hand down from his hair to place it on his cheek. "Well, this was my last class for the day and I'm supposed to meet the team for lunch. Since you're here, want to come along?"

Spencer blushed, "I take it your dad's going to be there?"

Smiling, Avalon goes on her tip toes and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll protect you from him, don't worry."

Smiling in return, they got in the car and drove twenty minutes further into the city. The whole ride Spencer spoke about how hard it was to find the guy but didn't say much about the case itself. Avalon understood and didn't mind–though she was glad that they caught the guy that had killed over twenty women.

Once they reached the diner, Avalon took Spencer's hand to comfort him. Abby waved them down, smiling even wider at the sight of Spencer and them holding hands. Gibbs turns to smile at his daughter only to frown then glare at the boy genius. Spencer gulped nervously, tightening his hold just a bit. Avalon smiled at the group, nodding her thanks to Tony moving out of the way so she can sit next to her father and Spencer next to her.

"Hey, sorry we're late I got a surprise visit today at school." Avalon explained, ignoring her father's look, only to give him a look in return. "You guys remember Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI BAU, right?"

"I certainly do," Ziva mutters, smiling in greeting at the blushing genius. "However, you had shorter hair; though you do not look bad with the long hair."

Abby laughs at this as Tim and Tony grin with amusement, though Tony gave a look towards Ziva when she spoke up. Spencer nods in return, stuttering a hello to the group. Avalon tightens her hold even tighter, trying to relax the man next to her, but he can feel Avalon's father glaring with hatred at him and didn't want to dare look at him.

"Hey dad, did you order my favorite food or do we still have time to order?" Avalon questioned, turning to her father purposely, giving him a look to stop what he was doing.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her daughter, "We actually ordered already."

Nodding, Avalon turns to Spencer, "Then you can have some of my food; I had a big breakfast."

"Oh, we have another addition to the group!" Everyone turned to look up at the young waitress with the group's food, smiling down at Spencer. "What can I get for you sugar?"

Avalon's jaw twitched with irritation as did her hold on Spencer's hand. Both Abby and Ziva smiled at each other having seen the jealous reaction. Spencer smiled forcedly at the young waitress, only ordering water. With a shrug of her shoulders, she gave everyone their food before walking away with an extra sash in her step. Avalon sighed with irritation, taking the ketchup from Tony and angrily squirting a good amount on to her fries.

Out of all the women, one of them had to take interest in her Spencer. Avalon froze, having realized the thought that had crossed her mind. Mentally kicking herself, she placed the ketchup in the middle of the table, trying to force all thoughts out of her head.

Digging into her fries, she listens to the conversations around her instead, Spencer frowning at the strange behavior Avalon had taken up. He forced a smile at the waitress, who winked at him, before walking away with that extra sash once again, leaving the poor man purely confused as to what was going on. Both Tim and Tony snickered as Gibbs rolled his eyes, digging into his own hamburger.

Soon, conversations moved from Tony's love life and Tim's non love life to what exactly Spencer's job required. Yes, having worked together once to retrieve Avalon, Gibbs had forcedly made the group of NCIS to work on their own terms as the BAU group took too long to try and find Avalon by making a profiler.

"Oh, I heard from your technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, that you can do magic?" Abby suddenly said, halting all conversation.

Mouth full of hamburger, Spencer looked at the group, slowly chewing and swallowing, putting down his half hamburger on Avalon's plate. He drank some water, feeling his face turn bright red with pride and embarrassment at the mention of one of his talents that had nothing to do with education, statistics, or profiling.

"Yes," Spencer nodded, clearing his throat. "Yes, I can."

Tony gave him a look of doubt and skepticism, while Gibbs merely raised an eyebrow, the others looking on with interest. Avalon continued to eat her fries, glancing sideways at the nervous man next to her. Both Ziva and Abby leaned towards the man with eagerness like that of a child, wanting to see sorts of magic. Spencer smiled as he reached over to Abby and brought his hand down her left pony tail to show everyone the Ace of clubs card.

The women gush over this, both Ziva and Abby asking how he did that as Avalon smiled in amusement and curious. Spencer did tell her that he did magic and has always wanted to see what it was he can do. Now, watching Spencer taking out a deck of card and playing around with it, Avalon smiled, leaning against her father. He seemed so at ease while doing magic; almost as though it was a safe zone for him when being judged by others due to his high IQ.

"You really like him, don't you?" Gibbs whispered, hugging his daughter close to him.

Avalon inhaled and exhaled, watching every aspect of Spencer's movements. "I hate to say it, but I think I am." She looked back at her father with a bit of fear. "I really think I'm falling for him, dad."

Gibbs frowned, looking towards the younger man still doing card tricks. Avalon also looked back to Spencer, seeing him turn slightly to look at her with a sly smile before turning his attention back to the others. After lunch the NCIS group returned to work, Gibbs a _tad_ bit nicer to Spencer. It confused the genius, but was grateful that the man did not hate him for being friends with his daughter.

The two young adults then drove to a park, Avalon taking him to a garden with many blossoming flowers. They walked in a comfortable silence, Spencer happy to watch Avalon take pictures–a hobby she has developed after her father continuously went on long missions. She had told him that it was habit to show her father what she had done that day and what she had saw whenever he returned. Coming close to a pond, Avalon put away her camera and placed her messenger bag by a tree, Spencer standing close. They both stared out to the quiet and serene pond, all life still on this side.

"Sometimes I forget that there's beauty in the world and not just evil." Spencer whispered, afraid to disrupt the calm silence that was created.

Avalon nods in agreement, her heart beating quickly in both anxious and fear. She was about to do and say something that she's never done before in her life. Something she has always wanted to do, but never had the chance thanks to her overprotective father.

"Spencer," Avalon started, turning to him.

Spencer hummed, turning to the woman with a smile. He frowned, however, when he noticed her nervousness, wondering what was happening. Words caught in her throat, Avalon did the only thing her brain wanted to do for a while. Going up on her tip toes, the woman took Spencer's head and kissed him.

Caught off guard, and shock to what was going on, Spencer stood stock still, eyes wide as a deer caught in the headlights. Pulling back when he didn't respond, Avalon could feel her entire face heating up with embarrassment and rejection. She quickly stuttered an apology and fled back towards her truck, taking hold of her bag.

"Ava!" Spencer cried, rushing after her once he came out of his shock. "Wait, Ava!"

Catching up to her, Spencer took hold of her arms, stopping her. Avalon kept her head down, not wanting Spencer to see the tears or the hurt his rejection to her had caused. Taking hold of her face to make her look up at him, Spencer wipes her tears before leaning down to give her lips a gently butterfly kiss.

"I'm sorry; you just caught me off guard." He told her honestly.

Staring up at him to see he was, indeed, telling the truth, Avalon goes on her toes once more and kisses him, Spencer not hesitating this time to respond back. He brought his arms down to her waist to bring her closer as Avalon wrapped her arms around his neck, also trying to be close to him. They smiled into the kiss, the both of them glad that their feelings were both mutual.

**A/N: Alright, this is the last chapter to be updated for a while. I only have one more chapter before the writer's block that I have on the next chapter. So until I'm able to get a few more ahead, I won't be updating for a while. To help me break the writer's block, let me know what you guys want to see or happen! You can either place it in a review or e-mail me or even send me a private message! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 8**

Avalon was cleaning up the house she and her father lived in, having a day off from work and her finals finished the week before. Sighing and standing up, the young woman looks around the cleaned living room, feeling exhausted for her days work. Now, however, she had to clean the upstairs hallway, bathroom, than her own bedroom–which she has been neglecting for a while. It was just a little after four and just a tad hungry.

Frowning at the time, Avalon walked back into the clean kitchen and grabbed the phone. She dialed her father, wondering why he hasn't called to check up on her just yet–or even Spencer, for that matter. It's been over week since both she and Spencer had started dating. So far they have only been on one date due to his work–not that she minded much because she knows how demanding his work is. However, her father has been a little on edge since she told him about them being an item.

_"Avalon,"_ An overstressed Gibbs sighed into the phone. _"Sorry, I haven't called you today, something came up."_

Avalon frowned, her father only using her full name when something big was happening within NCIS. "No worries, dad–are you okay?"

_"Yes, I'm fine, honey; we're __**all**__ fine. Listen, I might be coming home late so don't wait up."_

Avalon was about to reply when she heard her cell phone ringing. Telling her father to wait, she answered her phone cautiously; not knowing who the number belonged to. Her father waited almost impatiently on the other line, almost yelling for her to hear that he would call her later when all of a sudden he could hear Avalon's distress cry.

"What do you mean he's in the hospital?"

_"Ava? Avalon?"_

Avalon could hear her father yelling for her on the phone line. "Text me the address, I'll be there as fast as I can!" Heart beating with fear and panic, the young woman rushed out of the kitchen, disconnecting her phone. "Dad, Spencer's at the Walter Reed hospital in Annapolis, Maryland. I-I-I have to go! I have to go to him!" She tells her father with a panic, trying in vain to put on her socks and shoes.

Avalon could hear her father cursing, muttering underneath his breath. _"Go to him, Ava; __**but be careful!**__ Give me a call when you get there."_

Agreeing to his terms, she quickly hung up and raced back downstairs, grabbing her purse and keys on her way out of the kitchen side door. She drove the hour and a half to Annapolis in just a half hour–she had a feeling that both Tim and Penelope Garcia (whom had called her earlier) had kept a visual eye on her on the way. When she's able to, she would have to call them and thank them for saving her from a three hundred dollar speeding ticket.

Her father's words earlier, however, continued to haunt her, wondering what he had meant by them. Rushing inside the hospital, Avalon quickly went to the elevators to go up to the third floor. She desperately willed the device to quickly make its way up faster. Once the doors opened, Avalon ran to the front desk slamming hard against it.

"FBI Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid; I was told that he was brought to this floor just ten minutes ago!" Avalon said all on one breath, wanting to cry.

Before the nurse could try and calm the younger woman, a doctor spoke up. "You must be Avalon Gibbs; my name is Dr. Linda Kimura." Avalon shook her hand, keeping a tight rein on her questioning. "Dr. Spencer Reid is still unconscious, but you would be able to stay with him–per Agent Aaron Hotchner's request."

As the doctor lead the way, Avalon was grateful for Spencer's job and would have to thank him whenever she got the chance. Entering the room, Avalon stopped at the sight of Spencer looking pale against the white pillow. Holding back a sob, she walked to his right side in a trance-like state, taking a hold of his hand. Dr. Linda Kimura smiled sadly and slowly walked back out, leaving the couple alone.

Tears falling down, Avalon leans down and kisses his forehead while closing her eyes, tightening her hold on his hand. She doesn't remember what she had done after that, only that she was being slightly shaken awake. Blinking open her eyes, Avalon saw Derek Morgan smiling down at her, bringing down his arm. Inhaling deeply, she looked around to see that she had made herself comfortable next to Spencer on the bed.

"Morning sunshine; your dad said to call him when you're conscious enough to realize anything has happened." Morgan tells her, sitting down on a chair.

Avalon frowns, slowly untangling herself from Spencer and sitting on a chair on the other side of Spencer's bed. "What do you mean conscious enough?" She questioned hoarsely, making her clear her throat.

Morgan smiled, taking Spencer's jell-o. "Apparently when you called your father, you weren't aware of what was going on. He said the same thing happened to him after he woke from a coma the first time?"

Avalon nodded, understanding. "I guess I was in complete shock to see Spencer pale and just lifeless."

Morgan went to say something when Spencer spoke up suddenly, startling the two of them. "Are you eating jell-o?"

Morgan turned and smiled at the boy genius, sitting up, "Hiya kid."

"Is there anymore jell-o?" Spencer whispered, trying to sit up.

As Morgan calls for Dr. Kimura Avalon jumped to her feet and kissed Spencer hard, tears falling down once more. "Thank God you're awake! What the hell happened?" She demanded, already feeling her throat close up with emotion.

Spencer went to question her presence when Dr. Kimura started to ask the standard questions with a smile. Avalon looked passed the woman to see her father, Tony, Tim, and Ziva. Leaving the boy genius side, Avalon walked into her father's arms and silently cried. The others went in as Gibbs explained what happened.

"Anthrax? My boyfriend was almost killed by _Anthrax_?" Avalon hissed, Gibbs flinching at the mention of boyfriend.

"Yes, and the cure was found thanks to him." Gibbs explained.

"That's why all the secrecy." She muttered tiredly, shoving a hand through her hair.

Gibbs nodded, looking towards Spencer who kept looking over to them–or more specifically, his daughter–knowing he wanted to speak with Avalon or, at least, be near her. Sighing, he pushed his daughter towards the room, nodding in greeting towards Spencer. He watched as his daughter moves to the boy genius side.

"You need a haircut," Gibbs told him, frowning at Spencer's long hair.

"_Dad,_" Avalon glared.

Her father shrugged before looking back to the blushing younger man. "How are you feeling?"

Spencer nodded, smiling. "As good as I can be, thank you sir."

Gibbs' lips twitched into a grin. "How long are you in here for?"

Spencer stuttered, not really knowing himself. However, Dr. Kimura spoke up for him, "Just one more day as a precaution."

Avalon looks towards her father, who sighs. "You're lucky that Ziva packed a bag for you. We'll be staying at the Red hotel if you need anything."

"Thanks dad," Avalon whispers, not wanting to leave Spencer's side.

"Yeah, yeah," Gibbs mutters good naturally, turning towards the door. "Feel better Professor, see you tomorrow."

The others said their farewells and get betters, leaving the couple to themselves. The cost clear, Avalon quickly returns to Spencer's side on the bed, wrapping her right arm around his waist as she places her head on his shoulder. Spencer wraps his arms around his girlfriend's waist, tilting his head to kiss her forehead, grateful to have her close to him after a couple of days.

"Penelope Garcia was the one who had contacted me after you did a voice recorder." Avalon looked up at Spencer, curious as to what he had said on that recorder.

Spencer smiled ruefully, hugging her closer to him. "All I said was thank you for entering in my life and making me see the good and the beauty of the world after I come home from work."

Smiling with so much emotion, Avalon leans up and kisses him, wanting Spencer even more than a week ago at that park. Sighing into the kiss, Avalon pulls back slightly, letting her hand trail into Spencer's hair.

"Babe, when are you going to get a haircut?" Spencer laughed, leaning back against the pillows. "Go back to sleep, babe. The sooner you rest and get your strength back up, the sooner you get to go home and for us to spend time as much as possible!"

Spencer let the sleep take him, Avalon shaking her head. She kisses his cheek before placing her head on his shoulder, falling asleep immediately herself.

**4545454545454545**

"I'm _fine,_ I can walk on my own!" Spencer argued.

Avalon rolled her eyes, continuing to push the wheel chair. "Honey, you dare get up, I will sit on your lap and have Morgan or Hotch or even _my father_ to push us!" She threatened.

The group laughed as Spencer turned red. Both the BAU team and the NCIS team had returned to Walter Reed Hospital to make sure that Spencer was truly all right–as well as Gibbs wanting to make sure that his daughter would be all right.

"I don't think he'll mind that at all, Ava." Morgan and Tony said in unison.

Everyone, except Gibbs, laughed, making Spencer turn even redder and Avalon to roll her eyes once again. Once outside, both groups got phone calls at the same time–it was a bit freaky how that happened. Spencer went to get up but Avalon shoved him back down.

Gibbs turned to his daughter, who smiled at him. "Go, I'll be staying with Spencer to make sure he doesn't go back to work." Avalon told him.

"What? No," Gibbs argued.

"Dad, they got called in too," she told him softly, pointing her thumb at a talking Hotch and JJ to her side.

"Fine, but if I find out that–" Gibbs started to threaten only to be interrupted by his daughter.

"_Dad_, please!"

Sighing, he kissed his daughter goodbye, glared at Spencer before the group left. Hotch walked up to them, hanging up the phone.

"Morgan will take you two to Reid's home. Don't overdo it, Reid; I mean it."

Spencer went to argue but Avalon placed a hand over his mouth. "He won't sir, I promise."

Smirking with amusement at the woman, he walked away with the others, getting into one of the two trucks. Morgan helped Spencer into the front of the truck as Avalon took the back, behind the passenger seat. The ride to Spencer's apartment was a lot of teasing from Morgan, Avalon countering with her own teasing as Spencer merely turned red.

**A/N: Well, I still have writer's block, but I'm getting there. Thank you for all those who reviewed and alerted my story. If you want something to happen or if you just want a certain episode to appear, let me know, I'll see what I can do. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 9**

Avalon stopped at the threshold to Spencer's bedroom having just changed in the bathroom into her pajamas. It was nearing one in the morning and neither adult were tired. Spencer was on his stomach, reading a book from his many collections, the television on with the volume on very low. It was more of background sound then to watch what was on. With a smile, Avalon slowly walked in and closed the door behind her. Spencer looked up at her and smiled before looking back down at his book, his fairly large glasses pushed all the way up his nose.

With a shake of her head, Avalon walks around the bed, turning off the television. She crawled onto the queen size bed (the twenty-three year old wondering why he had a queen size in the first place), and placed her head on his shoulder. Spencer smiled and wrapped his arm around her before going back to his book, flipping the page every two seconds. When they had entered the apartment Spencer took a small nap as Avalon made dinner and cleaned the small apartment (a pet peeve of hers).

Having some courage, Avalon tilted her head to the side, watching the boy genius read ever so quickly. Looking up at him, she leans up and kisses his neck ever so softly, making Spencer stop reading abruptly. He blushes a dark red as he looks down at the smiling Avalon who continued to be as close to him as possible.

"I never had anyone do that before," he tells her in a whisper, tilting his own head to the side.

Avalon smiles both softly and shyly, leaning further to continue kissing his neck. "Really?" she muttered against his neck.

Spencer went to reply but she nipped his neck before soothing it with her tongue and kissing it once again, leaving him both completely stunned and aroused at the action. Smirking, Avalon pulls back and moves the book away from Spencer before leaning up to kiss him on the lips, a hand going into his hair. Spencer responds back, pushing Avalon on to her back, his left hand holding her right hand above her head and his right hand taking hold of her right knee when she propped it up to wrap around his waist.

As he went to kiss and nip at her own neck, Avalon closed her eyes, feeling the hardness of him right against her thigh even through the layers of clothing. Neither of them having experienced this sort of thing before, they seemed to be confused by their bodies doing it automatically without them thinking it. Though, both Avalon and Spencer didn't really complain much about it, enjoying the sensation going through their bodies with a simple touch or even a simple kiss to the exposed skin.

The couple broke apart, however, when Avalon's phone started to ring. With a sigh, Avalon waits for Spencer to roll off of her before rolling to sit up and answering the call she knew was from her father.

"Hi dad,"

_"Hi Ava, I just wanted to see if you were still all right."_ her father responded, sounding a bit suspicious.

"I'm fine dad; I was just about to go to sleep. Why are you still up?"

Gibbs sighed, the line quiet for a while. _"It's just weird without you here at the house. It's even lonelier."_

Avalon smiled sadly, turning off her bed side lamp. She could hear Spencer moving to the upper side of the bed and turning off his own light and setting down both the book and his glasses on the side table.

"I'll be home in a couple of day's dad; when Spencer's able to go back to work."

_"All right, goodnight Ava; love you."_

Avalon smiled, "I love you too dad, night."

Setting the phone on the side table, Avalon swung her legs back on the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees, turning her head to look over at Spencer. He was still above the covers, looking up at the ceiling in what seemed to be in deep thought, his arms crossed behind his head. The young woman bit her lower lip, wondering if she should continue what she had started or just let it be. However, after the phone call from her father her courage had all but disappeared.

Feeling eyes on him, Spencer turned to see Avalon looking at him worriedly. Smiling softly, he takes her hand, urging her to him. Smiling at the encouragement, Avalon straddles his lap and leans down to kiss him, Spencer taking hold of her hips before sliding his hands up beneath the black tank top she was wearing. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a night neither of them were going to forget; ever.

**4545454545454545**

–Next Morning–

Avalon hugged a pillow close to her chest, groaning softly as a chill ran through her now rested body. Spencer smiled as he stood by the door, his button up shirt opened and his feet bared. The night before–and morning–was a heated and passionate one that Spencer has ever had. Needing to wake his girlfriend up, Spencer walked over to the bed and leaned over Avalon, kissing her slowly. Avalon responded, sighing in content when Spencer pulled away, though he kept close, smiling down at her.

"Hey, time to wake up." he told her in a whisper.

Avalon sighed, burrowing her face further into the pillow. Laughing, the genius leans down and begins to kiss her neck, Avalon tilting her head to give him more access. As he moved towards her lips, the woman hummed, snaking her right hand to the back of his head Avalon leans up to kiss him slowly once more. It was short lived, however, when Avalon's phone started to ring. Groaning, the woman fell against the pillows and took hold of her annoying phone.

"Hi dad," Spencer smiled, giving her a quick kiss before standing.

_"Jump for joy, why don't you," _Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Dad, why are you calling me so early?"

_"What, I can't give you a wake-up call?"_

Avalon rolled her eyes, watching Spencer buttoning up his shirt and walking out of the bedroom, the smell of French toast in the air.

"You never _give_ me a wake-up call when I'm _home_. Dad, just admit you're checking up on me."

Gibbs sighed on the other line, _"Sorry honey, I just want to make sure the Professor is taking good care of you."_

Avalon smiled, sitting up on the bed with the sheet pressed to her naked body. "Dad, he's taking _good_ care of me; _I promise_!"

_"Wait, what do you mean _good_? That 'good' doesn't sound good to me."_

Avalon laughed as she took hold of a discarded button up shirt on the floor and put it on. "It is good, dad, I promise. Spencer has been a great host and a terrific gentleman." walking down the hall, Avalon sees Spencer in the kitchen, cooking.

_"So, nothing went on last night?"_

Avalon smirked, knowing she could never tell her father the truth. "No, dad, nothing went on."

She slid one of her arms around Spencer's waist, the genius smiling down at her as he placed his left arm around her shoulders, holding her both close and tightly.

_"Good, I guess; I'll see you in a couple of days."_

"Yes dad, bye." setting her phone on the counter, Avalon turned slightly to Spencer. "I'm sorry Spencer; but you have to understand with being the only living child, me being so far from him, and having a first real relationship is hard on my father."

Moving the pans away from the flames, Spencer turned completely to Avalon and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You don't have to explain to me; I understand how it is to be an only child with a protective parent."

Smiling with gratefulness, Avalon goes on her tiptoes and kisses him softly. "You're the best, you know that?"

Smiling in return, Spencer brings the woman closer to his body and passionately kisses her back, loving the way she felt against him. "How did I ever deserve you?" he whispered against her lips.

"I ask myself the same question." Avalon replies in whispers too, giving him a quick kiss. "Okay, finish up, I'm hungry."

Laughing, Spencer gives her another kiss before turning back to the French toast. Avalon went around and began to get the plates and forks, setting them on the small table in the kitchen. As they sat around the small table, they discussed Avalon's career choice as to how she was doing in her studies. Afterwards Spencer helped Avalon with her Psychology paper, as well as her Criminal Behavior paper; both due in three weeks time.

About mid-afternoon Spencer took the antibiotics Dr. Kimura had given him to retrieve his strength a lot quicker. Because the pills were strong, Spencer had quickly fallen asleep for a small nap. Avalon took to cleaning the small apartment just for something to do before sitting herself on the couch with a book on psychology Spencer had in his bookshelf. It was two hours before she fell asleep with the book lying on top of her chest, her face buried into the back of the couch.

That was how Spencer found her after his nap. He smiled to himself, walking closer to gather the book and placing it on the coffee table. He leaned down and kissed Avalon's neck once, twice, then leaving small traces towards her jaw, her cheek, her nose, than finally her mouth. Avalon drowsily kissed back, reality and the dream world colliding as one. Slowly pulling back, Spencer smiled down at the blinking woman, who looked up at him with a bit of confusion.

"What are you doing up? What time is it?" Avalon muttered sleepily, sitting up slowly.

Spencer smiled, pushing back some of her hair from her face. "It's just past six,"

Avalon exhaled with content, blinking away the cloud of sleep. It was then that the doorbell rang, Spencer frowning with confusion. He got up and went to answer it, looking through the peep hole first.

"Uh, I think you have some visitors." he told his girlfriend while opening the door.

"Hey, stick boy, you need a haircut." Tony's voice carried over the room.

Avalon smiled as she saw Ziva smack Tony over the head before entering the apartment. "Be nice Tony, Spencer does not look like a stick. However," Ziva looked over Spencer's hair. "You do need a haircut."

Avalon laughed, standing up. "I like his hair, stop it. What are you guys doing here?" she asked, walking over to them.

"Gibbs was worried about you, so he sent us after following a lead to see how you were." Tony told her, looking around at all the books stacked here and there. "Wow, you geeks are all alike. Only your apartment is more like a library then McGee's futuristic technology. Then again your name sounds more geeky then Timothy..." Tony thought for a second, "Never mind, they're both geeky names."

Avalon looked to Ziva, who also gave her a knowing look. Both women walked over to Tony and slapped him over his head, making him cry out in confusion.

"What was _that_ for?" he demanded.

"Stop harassing my boyfriend, Tony!" Avalon demanded.

"And Tim is not here to defend himself so I will do it for him. Besides," Ziva winked at a blushing Spencer. "There's nothing wrong with..._geeks_."

Avalon grinned, taking the box of pizza (she just noticed) from Ziva and walking into the kitchen. "No, Ziva, there is _definitely_ nothing wrong with geeks, I can tell you that much."

Ziva's mouth fell open as Spencer turned even redder, smiling himself. "You must tell me _everything_!" she rushed forward.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ava? Ava!" Tony looked to the inch or two taller FBI agent, "What did she _mean_, stick boy?"

Spencer merely shrugged, quickly walking after the two giggling women. Tony could hear Ziva exclaiming something about size, turning to Spencer. Wanting to know what they had meant, he walked over to them–though, he also wanted some pizza that _he_ bought, of course.

**A/N: Well, I still have writer's block, but I'm getting there. Thank you for all those who reviewed and alerted my story. If you want something to happen or if you just want a certain episode to appear, let me know, I'll see what I can do. Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 10**

Spencer sat at his desk, trying to go over his paperwork and get the stack down to size but instead he was daydreaming. For the past two months and a half both he and Avalon have been going back and forth for dates, spending the night at his apartment if it was too late. Gibbs didn't really like that too much, but Avalon didn't seem to care much as she wasn't afraid of her father like other people. _And_ she would always get him by saying how far away they lived from each other that she hardly ever sees him like normal people dating could.

Derek looked up from his finished folder and grinned at the younger man staring blankly down at his desk. He looked over to Emily and threw a pen at her to get her attention. When she looked up to glare at him, Derek pointed to the boy genius, Emily grinning at this. They both got up and walked over to either side of Spencer, looking down at him to see he hasn't finished half of his file's like he normally would.

"Wow, Miss Avalon Gibbs must have you wrapped around her finger if you're not even doing your work." Derek teased, startling Spencer.

He looked up at his friends, turning bright red. "What are you talking about?" he played confusion.

The other two agents laughed, "Spence you're usually nearly done with your files and yet you haven't even done _one_!" Emily explained.

"I'm just not feeling myself today; we're entitled to have off days." Spencer defended himself.

"Yeah, but you _never_ have off days, that's the problem." Emily grinned before walking over to her desk, "I would think that you're falling for Avalon."

Spencer stayed quiet, making Emily give Derek a look and a wide grin as he returned to his desk as well.

"Aw, our baby genius is becoming a man! Just be careful with that father of hers, Reid! That man is one scary guy when it comes to his daughter; he even made Hotch look like a normal guy instead of the tough guy he portrays."

"Thanks Morgan," Hotch tells him with a confused look as he walked passed to JJ's office.

Emily started to laugh, Derek telling her why she didn't warn him. Spencer stayed quiet as he thought over their words. It's not possible for a person to fall for another in just the few months they've known each other, no matter how much information they had shared. Then why can't he explain the feelings he has whenever he was with Avalon? The feelings that come at him unexpected when he knows that Avalon might be waiting for him at his apartment?

He sometimes wished that Gideon was still here to help him, but he was gone now (except for the once in a while postcard he receives from wherever he was at that moment). So he would go to the next source: Hotch. Spencer looked towards JJ office to see Hotch walking out and so stood to meet him at the top of the stairs.

"Guys, conference room," he told them as soon as he walked out of the office.

Spencer sighed at his luck, walking after the others towards the conference room. Hotch looks after Spencer, knowing he wanted to speak to him. So he promised himself when they had the time he would take the time to seek him out if Spencer didn't.

**4545454545454545**

Avalon was rocking back and forth on her heels, holding two large bags and cup holder with five drinks in an elevator. As soon as they opened she stepped out only sigh in annoyance as her father and his teammates raced past her to get into the elevator. Turning, Avalon raised an eyebrow, holding up her hands with the food and drinks.

"So I guess this is a 'no' to lunch then?"

Gibbs smiled ruefully, walking back out of the elevator he leaned in and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Sorry honey, but thanks for the coffee." he said, taking the cup in the middle.

Avalon smiled, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead. I know you can't drop everything when there's a case. I'll just leave the food on your desk."

Gibbs smiled gratefully before returning back to the elevator, Avalon watching the doors close on her father and friends. Sighing, she did as she told her father, grabbed her own food and walked over to the other pair of elevators to visit either Abby and/or Ducky until the group returned.

"Ava! How's the geeky boyfriend of yours?" Abby asked with a grin once she saw Avalon.

"_Fine_, out on an assignment as my father is." Avalon sat on a stool by the computers, watching a print on the screen trying to match a name and face. "Do you need help?"

Abby, over at the table behind Avalon going through bags of evidence, shook her head. "No, I'm okay for now; but I don't mind the company."

Avalon grinned, "Not a problem. My classes were canceled today."

"Oh goody! Now you can tell me how things are spicing up with you and Dr. Spencer Reid." Abby chuckled, winking at the blushing Avalon.

**4545454545454545**

After the BAU team had captured the serial killer that has been tormenting young boys in New Mexico, they were to spend the night since it was past midnight. At the moment Spencer was at the bar of the hotel they were staying, drinking water and speed reading a book he picked up at the book store when he and Morgan were interviewing the employees early in the day. That was where Hotch found him when he was passing by taking care of their bill so that they can leave early in the morning without much worry.

Placing a hand on the young man's back, Hotch sat down next to him, ordering a drink when the bartender saw him. Spencer quickly closed his book and turned to his boss as he took a sip of his own drink. After several minutes of silence, Hotch finally turned to Spencer, looking over the happy man who seemed calmed in the outside.

"What's wrong, Reid?" Hotch finally asked.

Spencer sighed, wondering how to phrase his concerns or the questions running through his head. "How did you know that you loved your wife?" he finally asked.

Out of all the questions, this one took Hotch by surprise, but he also had a feeling that he knew what Spencer wanted to ask. "After a period of time I just knew how I felt,"

Spencer frowned, "How about the way you felt whenever you saw her? Or the feelings you got when you thought she might be waiting for you at your place?"

Hotch grinned, chuckling. "You don't need an explanation for the feelings you have for Avalon, Reid; it's just human nature."

Spencer sighed, looking down at his glass of water, thinking over what Hotch had said. His boss smiled, slapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder, shaking his head. Spencer has had a few admires, some that he had liked in return, but he never did much about it because of the job. Yet he knew with Avalon it was going to be different, she had a father who has a job almost as similar and dangerous as theirs, and so knows the consequences.

"But it's only been two months, how is it possible to even feel this way?" Spencer questioned.

Hotch chuckled, shaking his own head. "Sometimes love just hits you really hard and there's nothing you can do about it. You just have to go with it, Reid."

Spencer nodded, wishing there was a more explanation of what he was going through instead of it just being 'human nature'. Sometimes he wished that he was normal.

**4545454545454545**

"So, have you and Spencer, you know?" Abby wiggled her eyebrows, grinning.

Avalon blushed, smiling. "Yes,"

Abby squealed, "_And_? How was it?"

"Wonderful!" Avalon sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

"What was wonderful?" a new voice spoke up.

The two women started, snapping their head in the direction of the entrance to see Gibbs standing there with a Caf-Pow in hand. The computer started to beep and flash, Abby quickly moving over to her computer while Avalon turned back to her cold food.

Abby hummed, confused. "Both the print and the blood have seven alleles in common, Gibbs."

Avalon watched as her father frowned at the screen. "They were half brothers. Thanks Abs," Gibbs handed the Caf-Pow to Abby, kissing her cheek before walking towards the entrance. "And Ava, tell that FBI boyfriend I want to speak with him about having sex with you."

Avalon choked on air as she and Abby watched her father strode out of the lab, confused as to how he knew.

"He's going to kill my boyfriend." Avalon whispered.

"_How did he know_?" Abby asked instead.

**A/N: Well, I still have writer's block, but I'm getting there. Thank you for all those who reviewed and alerted my story. If you want something to happen or if you just want a certain episode to appear, let me know, I'll see what I can do. Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 11**

Avalon paced nervously and fearfully in Abby's office, not knowing what to do about her father. Of course, she can always not call Spencer, but Time can get the number easily. Either way, Avalon feared for her boyfriend's life. The automatic glass door hissed open, the young woman looking up to see Tim, Ziva, and Tony.

"Tim, _please_ don't give my father Spencer's number!"

Tim flushed, "Oh, uh,"

Avalon groaned, falling to the floor with her face in her hands. "He's going to kill Spencer! How did he know we had sex?"

Both Tim and Ziva turned to Tony. "What? Don't look at me; I didn't know what you guys were talking about that day until a month ago. Besides," Tony defended himself. "Gibbs would have said something _way_ before now."

"I've sent text messages; Spencer knows to stay in New Mexico. He would listen, right?" Avalon suddenly asked, looking up at her friends. "Right?" she squeaked quietly.

Abby suddenly came in. "Spencer came back four hours ago and just arrived here a half hour ago."

"So that's where Gibbs went," Tony muttered to himself.

Avalon's eyes widen, "Oh my God!" she cried, quickly standing and running out of the lab.

The others ran after Avalon, yelling out her name to call her back. However she didn't listen, taking the stairs to the fifth floor (since they were on the basement). She ran down the hallway containing the interview rooms, wondering which one her father and Spencer were in. Seeing an officer by one door, he quickly stopped her, telling Avalon that her father did not want any interruptions. With a frustrated cry, Avalon ran into another room where she'll be able to watch what was happening, as well as listen.

Avalon's heart raced as she rushed towards the button near the two-way mirror and slammed her hand against it. The voices of her father and boyfriend reached her ears. It seemed that they have spoken past the embarrassing part (Spencer was still bright red from that certain topic) and were now speaking about how a rush Avalon was when doing homework, studying, or cleaning. The others have reached the room in just a few seconds after she pressed the button, also listening to the conversation.

"I do believe if it wasn't for Avalon, I don't think I would have been able to get through all these years with the pain. It still hurts, but not so much if I would have been alone." Avalon felt tears fill her eyes and fall, her heart going to her father. "Take care of her, Professor, she's all I got." Gibbs suddenly turned to face the two-way mirror, "I love you, Ava; I'm only looking out for you."

Avalon let out a sob, turning into Tony's arms, crying. Tony wrapped his arms around the girl, patting her back comforting.

"Well, at least your boyfriend lives, but will he continue to go out with you after this?"

Avalon moves away from Tony and punches his chest before turning to Tim instead. He and Ziva glared at Tony, Ziva punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" Tony cried, holding his right arm while he placed his right hand to his chest. "_What_?"

The door opened to reveal both Gibbs and Spencer, who immediately looked towards a distressed Avalon. She turned and rushed over to her father, hugging him tightly and whispering into his ear so that no one else could hear. Kissing his cheek, Avalon than walked over to her boyfriend, kissing him fully on the lips.

"You don't listen to my concerns, do you?" Avalon accused, making the couple laugh. "Want to come over for dinner, Spencer." she asked, looking up at her boyfriend from beneath her eyelashes. "My dad is making his famous steak."

"Steak? Can I come..." Tony trailed off at the glared from both Gibbs and Avalon, "or not."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that at all." Spencer answered, smiling over to Gibbs, "If it's all right with you, sir."

Gibbs sighed, "With Avalon, I have no say." he muttered before walking out of the room.

Avalon laughs, kissing her boyfriend once more. "Yeah, that's true."

"Hey stick boy, are you going to stay with Ava after the famous talk Gibbs gave you? Or are you going to run for the hills tomorrow?"

Ziva punched Tony as Avalon glared at him, though she was a bit worried that Spencer might break up with her after the talk with her father.

"I'm not going to run anywhere _that_ I promise." Spencer said smiling.

Smiling in return, Avalon hugged her boyfriend tighter. "Come on, we can hang out at the park or at the house before we help my dad make dinner."

The couple walked out of the room with their arms around each other, Spencer kissing her once more. "I don't care where we go so long as I'm with you."

Both Abby (whom no one noticed entered a little while ago) and Ziva awed as Tony gagged and Tim rolled his eyes. The two women walked after the couple, speaking about the skinny little nerd just ahead of them as the two men walked after the women, Tony mostly frowning with confusion.

"If that was me, you guys would have thought that was cheesy! My lines are _way_ better!" Tony argued.

Abby looked back at him. "Not really, all your lines come from movies and we've heard them _all_ before. Besides, the way the Professor said it was more meaningful and _not_ just a _line_!"

"What's the difference?" Tony argued.

Avalon laughed as the women argued further with Tony, Spencer smiling and holding his girlfriend closer to him. This was going to be an interesting dinner tonight, a good thing that Hotch has given them all the weekend off after what the team had went through in the last three days.

**4545454545454545**

The couple decided to go to her home and catch up on what happened in New Mexico. By five they were both sleeping against each other on the couch, the television on. Gibbs sighed at the sight before going over to the kitchen and began the steaks. As soon as they were ready, Gibbs woke his daughter, who waited until her father left before waking Spencer up by kissing his neck, jaw, than mouth. Spencer hummed as he deepened the kiss, holding Avalon by her waist as soon as she straddled him.

"Come on, Dr. Reid, we overslept; food's done." Avalon whispered against his mouth.

"Couldn't we just stay like this for a few more hours?" Spencer muttered, still half asleep.

"If that happens, Professor, I'll have to murder you! Ava, get off of him now!"

Spencer's eyes shot open in both fear and embarrassment, turning to see Gibbs walking away from the entrance. He muttered a curse, Avalon laughing as she got up, holding out a hand for him to take.

"Come on, we can make out later."

"Not under my roof, Ava!" Gibbs yelled at his daughter. "The Professor is sleeping in the guest bedroom, and that's _final_!"

Avalon rolled her eyes, dragging the poor embarrassed FBI agent. "Yes daddy," Gibbs glared at her, Avalon merely going on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. "I love you daddy."

Gibbs sighed, "I love you too. Come on, the food is getting cold."

Avalon smiled, sitting across from her father and motioning Spencer to sit next to her. They held hands underneath the table, Spencer glad that he was able to switch hands (to eat or even write) when he needed to. Throughout the dinner, Avalon stayed mostly quiet as she let her father and Spencer speak, occasionally clarifying what Spencer had meant. Slowly, but surely, Gibbs was starting to like the FBI Profiler, though he didn't show it as he still wanted the younger man to fear him.

Spencer helped Avalon with the cleaning before Gibbs motioned him to the basement. Avalon had smiled encouragingly at her nervous boyfriend, telling him she will make up the guest bedroom. Gulping, Spencer walked down the stairs, a bit taken aback by the boat structure. Gibbs was already sanding away, a bottle of half beer nearby. With his hands in his pockets, Spencer stopped near the stairs, looking at the boat quickly.

"How do you get the boat out?" was Spencer's first question.

Gibbs laughs, never getting tired of hearing that question. "Through the doors, Professor,"

Spencer frowned, opening his mouth to question it when he noticed large double doors that were hidden and could be easily missed by anybody who wasn't into looking at every detail of their surroundings.

"Oh, huh. I never pinned you for one to like boats."

Gibbs grinned, continuing his work. "I don't, I just build them."

Frowning at the odd hobby, Spencer walked towards the large counter holding many tools, as well as one picture of a girl of seven or eight years old and a very beautiful woman that looked just slightly like Avalon.

"This is your other daughter and your late wife," Spencer started, hearing Gibbs stop sanding. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean–"

"Leave it, Professor, I would have guessed that Ava would have told you. That was the day before they were killed, when Ava was sick at her grandfather's." Spencer nodded, looking back at the older man who was looking at the picture, the beer in his hands. "My father had to take care of Ava for a while as I was in a coma for a few months and neither he nor my wife wanted our other daughter, Kelly; then I went in a rampage to find the asshole who decided to destroy my life." Gibbs took a big drink of the beer, finishing it. "Once he was dead, Avalon had reminded me that my life wasn't totally destroyed. She saved my life from much misery and loneliness."

"All I did was cry for my father, not understanding what has happened," the men turned to see Avalon walking towards her father, handing him another beer. "And the only way you dealt with your grief was by taking up as many missions as possible, Granddad or Uncle Mike taking care of me most of the time."

Gibbs hugged his daughter, kissing her brow. "And I was sorry to have missed you growing up, but we wrote every single day I was overseas."

Avalon inhaled her father's scent before kissing his cheek, smiling. "And because of those letters, I knew what to do to get your attention. I worked hard on my classes and participated in as many activities, praying you would go to each and every single one of them."

Gibbs smiled, hugging her close. "Which I did until I got the message of being away from home too much,"

Spencer smiled at the strong bond the father and daughter have. Avalon pulled away from her father and walked over to Spencer, kissing him with a smile as he flushed crimson red. He didn't want to show too much affection in front of her father, but Avalon kept at it, despite what her father saw or didn't.

"Goodnight to you both, daddy don't scare him too badly." she warned before rushing back upstairs.

Gibbs drank some of his new beer before going back to work on the boat. "Ava has gone through enough and is strong enough to take anything; but if you hurt her, I will make you pay." Gibbs sighed, "Ava has never liked anyone as much as she likes you. I know this because this is the first time she's had a boyfriend. The other guys were mostly a date or two, and it was mostly after I had a little chat with them." Spencer smiled, imagining the talk with Gibbs, "But the way she looked at you after we rescued her, I knew she had fallen for you as quickly as I did with her mother when we both waited for the train to take us to war."

"I don't want to hurt Avalon, sir, but know this: this is my first time dating or even having a girlfriend. _Ever_," Spencer shrugged at the raised eyebrow. "Aside from being awkward around women, my job is a demanding one that I really don't have time for a relationship."

Gibbs smirked at the younger man. "And you'll have a difficult time trying to break up with Ava if you think she's wasting her time waiting for you. Ava's the most patient person you will ever meet, and she's used to people leaving her for a long period of time."

Spencer nodded, filing that bit of information away. "Well, have a good night, sir."

"Gibbs, and you too, because knowing my daughter, either she's going to make you sleep in her room, or she's going to sneak into yours." Gibbs drank some of his beer, "So when that happens, I don't want to kill you for having sex with my daughter underneath my roof, understand."

Spencer, bright red, stuttered his agreement before rushing up the steps. Gibbs chuckles softly, walking over to the photo of his wife and eldest daughter. He sighed tracing his eyes over the two women he missed dearly but can clearly see them in Avalon.

"Oh Ava, you have found the one person you may be spending the rest of your life with." he whispered, lightly touching the photo, "Shannon, our baby girl is all grown up now, soon she'll be married and out of the house. Kelly, she actually picked a decent guy even you may have approved." he told them softly.

It was after midnight when Gibbs' prediction came true. Avalon had snuck across the hall, into the guest bedroom, and got underneath the covers. Spencer hissed as soon as Avalon placed her cold feet on to his calves, waking him up completely. He blinked several times, feeling Avalon wrap her arms around him, kissing his neck once as soon as she was pressed up against his body.

"Sorry, I forgot my feet get cold on the hardwood floor." she whispered against his neck.

Spencer sighed, bringing the woman closer, one of his hands tangling into her hair. "It's okay, now go back to sleep, I'm sure you have class in the morning and I have to get back to Virginia."

Avalon frowned, pulling away slightly to look up at her boyfriend. "I thought you had the weekend off?"

"I do, but all I have is a bag of dirty clothes and I don't want to overstay my welcome with your father."

Avalon smiled softly, replacing her head underneath his chin. "Your clothes are now cleaned, I took the liberty to wash them, and you won't overstay your welcome with my father, not so long as you make me happy."

Spencer sighed sleepily, bringing his girlfriend even closer as he pushed his left leg in between hers and hooking it behind her own left leg. "What am I going to do with you?"

Avalon grinned mischievously, "Make love to me."

Spencer froze, his eyes snapping open wide. "I rather not, not in your father's home. I'm on his good side and I don't want to jeopardize that trust."

Avalon nodded, already falling asleep. "Okay, you can make love to me when he leaves to work tomorrow."

Spencer shook his head, smiling. When he had seen her a few hours ago, that's all he wanted to do, but didn't know how to approach that particular subject, this was all still new to him. Of course, he didn't want to approach that subject with her father around, either. With a soft sigh, Spencer closed his eyes, sleep quickly taking over due to the comfort Avalon brought him from just by being close.

**4545454545454545**

The next morning Gibbs turned off his daughter's alarm clock with a shake of his head before heading across the hall. He stopped opening the door midway, staring at the picture before him. Avalon was spread across Spencer, whose left leg was hooked around Avalon's right, his left arm around her waist, while his right hand was tangled into her hair. Spencer had pressed his face into Avalon's hair, his lips pressed against her forehead. All the while, the couple had kicked the sheets nearly off the bed and to the edge. But what surprised him the most was the content and joy look his daughter, his baby girl, looked in the arms of the strange, skinny man who calls himself her boyfriend.

Walking out and closing the door quietly, Gibbs went back to Avalon's room and took hold of the school package she kept on her desk. He looked through the folder until he saw the number to the professor of the class she had that morning and dialed the number on the house phone.

"Yes, is this Professor Miller? Hello, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Avalon Gibbs' father; I'm calling on behalf of my daughter, she's too sick to come to class today–she can't even call you on her behalf as her head is in the toilet. So, is there any chance you can send the homework assignment or any notes to her e-mail? You can? Thank you, have a good day."

Gibbs put his phone away and wrote on a post-it note before sticking it on her bedroom door on his ways out. One day of missing class won't hurt her, especially since she's never missed a day in her life. He thought, with a grin.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I got laid off and it's been hectic to find work again; aside from that I'm still having writer's block really bad. Thank you for all those who reviewed and alerted my story. If you want something to happen or if you just want a certain episode to appear, let me know, I'll see what I can do. Or if you just have an idea you want to throw at me, review or email or send me a PM. Thanks guys, please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 12**

Spencer was the first one to wake up, looking down at Avalon still sleeping peacefully against him, a feeling he never wants to go away. In all his life Spencer Reid never thought he was good enough to have someone like him the way he would like them. Yes, he found the family in the people he works with, but he never really felt at home until Avalon had been rescued and safe from the mad man who had a grudge against her father.

Maybe there was one or two women in his life time that had shown interest in him, but he never went forward with it because of his job. Yet, Avalon Gibbs was his girlfriend. Again, as was his thoughts, could it be because her father had a difficult job? Was it because she would be going through the same thing if she was with him, yet a few things are completely different? Not wanting to think much of it any longer, the young FBI agent smiled at his still sleeping girlfriend. He leans down and kisses her, Avalon sighing with content as she kisses back, slowly waking up.

She hums, her arms moving around to circle his back and move upwards, her right leg wrapping itself around his left. "Well, that was a nice wake up call."

Spencer smiled and leaned back down to kiss her again. Avalon gave a sigh of content, smiling sleepily at Spencer.

"Want some breakfast before I go to class?" she muttered tiredly.

Spencer hummed, reaching behind him for his watch. "It's nearing noon!" he squeaked.

Avalon cried out, rolling out of the bed, and ran out of the bedroom. As she came to her door she stopped, blinking at the sticky note. Smiling she took hold of the note and turned to her boyfriend, who stumbled out of the room. He blinked at her mischievous smile.

"What?"

"My dad called in for me, meaning I don't have class until five." she muttered, brining the boy genius closer for a kiss.

Avalon began to unbutton his shirt while Spencer opened her door and stumbled inside, kicking the door shut, all the while not breaking the kiss. However when a male voice spoke up the two adults tore apart, Avalon pushing down her shirt from Spencer's wondering hands. They were both bright red from being caught by an unknown visitor.

"So this is stick boy,"

"Uncle Mike!" Avalon cried once the shock passed, happily jumping into the older man's arms.

Mike laughed, hugging the girl as he kissed her hair. "You need to stop growing up squirt; you're almost old enough to get married." he smirked as Avalon laughed before glaring at the flushing boy genius. "What were your intentions just now with my Goddaughter, stick boy?"

"I see you've stopped by NCIS and spoke to Tony." Avalon shook her head, smacking his arm, "Be nice Uncle Mike, my dad already lectured him and me."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "And I can tell that you weren't going to follow his advice." the couple flushed again, Avalon glaring at him. "Come on I'm starving. Let's make some lunch."

"You're always starving, Uncle Mike." Avalon sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked out of her door.

"That's 'cause I know you can cook a mean meal, baby girl." Mike laughed, following after her.

Spencer sighed in embarrassment, rubbing his face once before walking out of her room. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Yeah, a cold one," Mike muttered, looking back at the flushed genius.

Avalon smacked his arm again, smiling towards her boyfriend. "No problem babe, I'll bring up your clothes in a few minutes."

Mike wrapped an arm around Avalon as they started walking down the stairs once again, grinning to himself. "I never seen you so in love since you saw that one actor, Leonardo DiCaprio in _Titanic_."

Avalon laughed at the memory, hugging Mike for she knew the only reason he remembers the actor's name was because the crush never ended until she was twelve. "Yeah, well, Spencer is a great guy; and there's just something about him that just captured me."

"I'm glad, I do think it's time you found someone," Mike kissed the side of her head. "But I still wish to speak with this stick boy."

"His name is Spencer, Uncle Mike, and don't be too hard on him. Dad actually likes him for me." Avalon tells him before entering the laundry area.

Mike clears his throat, "Yeah, I've noticed that he held high regards for him."

Avalon smiles as she takes the clothes from the dryer and starts to fold them. "I'm surprised too, Uncle Mike. But, like you, I think dad noticed how 'in love' I am."

Mike smirks, "You don't think you're in love."

Avalon sighs, her hands pressed down on Spencer's clothes. "I don't know, Uncle Mike. I mean, I know I really like him, there's no other man who ever made me feel this way, but I don't know if love is the right word."

"Yet," Mike tells her softly.

Avalon looks over to him with a small smile before picking up the clothes and walking back towards the stairs. Mike chuckles softly, shaking his head. He knew a woman in love if he ever saw one. Hell, he saw it in Leyla, his daughter-in-law, just how in love she was with his son, even after all these years of his death. And his Goddaughter was truly in love with this tall, skinny man.

Avalon knocked on the bathroom door and entered the relatively large bathroom to set the clean clothes on top of the counter. "Clean clothes on the counter babe."

"Okay, thanks, I'll meet you downstairs."

Grinning, Avalon opened the curtain and smirked at the yelp Spencer gave before crooking a finger at him to bid him forward. Although blushing, Spencer smiled and leaned forward to give her a kiss.

"Don't worry about Uncle Mike, he'll warm up to you soon enough. He's a bit like my dad and harder to please, but he'll warm up, don't worry."

Giving him one more kiss, Avalon closed the curtain and walked out of the bathroom, standing there to go over her feelings. Was Mike right? Was she really falling in love with Spencer after such a short time? Shaking her head Avalon returned back downstairs to see Mike sitting at the table with a beer in front of him and a cigarette in his mouth getting ready to light it.

"You better not light that Uncle Mike, you know the rules." Avalon chided as one does a child, getting the ingredients and pans to start making grilled cheese sandwiches.

Mike sighed with aggravation, putting the unlit cigarette back in its box. "Damn the rules, I don't understand what a little harm lighting a cigarette inside the house well do to you or Probie."

"First of all, those are bad for your health, and second me and my dad don't like the smell let alone smoke them. If you desperately want one you'll have to go outside." Avalon tells him with a smirk. "So, how are Leyla and Amira?"

"They're doing well, adjusting pretty well to life on the beach in a even more foreign country." Mike says fondly. "They're in your father's bedroom sleeping since the guest bedroom was occupied."

Avalon laughed, "Whoops. I guess to make room Spencer can spend the night in my room for the weekend. How long are you guys here for?"

Mike shrugs, "Don't know yet. Leyla thought that it was time for a change of scenery and to let Gibbs see his Goddaughter now that she's nearing four."

Avalon nods, buttering more bread. "I'm glad, dad has actually been thinking of going down to Mexico to visit you and the girls."

"Maybe we should have waited a few more weeks and just let Probie come down instead." Mike muttered good-naturally.

Avalon laughed, shaking her head. "What time did you guys get in?"

"About ten minutes before you and stick boy woke up."

"His name is Spencer! Stop calling him stick boy," Avalon argued, double counting how many sandwiches she's made so far.

"I don't mind the nickname Ava, your dad already calls me Professor as my team calls me boy genius." Spencer replied as he entered the kitchen, his hair still semi-wet.

Mike raised an eyebrow at him, looking up and down at his outfit. "I can see why," he muttered.

Spencer flushed as Avalon glared at her Uncle, her hands on her hips. "Uncle Mike!"

"I'm sorry, but I just never figured you to like the skinny geek types." he shrugged as though it didn't matter.

Avalon frowned amusingly. "And exactly what _is_ my type, Uncle Mike?"

"You know the athletic, cop-like type." Mike said as though it was obvious, "No offense kid."

Spencer merely shook his head, sitting down at the table as Avalon rolled her eyes and turned off the stove. "Yeah, well, thanks to dad he drove them all away. Besides," she placed the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches in the middle of the table before sitting on Spencer's lap. "I like the geeky type more since they're more of a romantic."

Spencer flushed as Avalon kissed him, the both of them smiling as Mike rolled his eyes. "Geez, how can you dad stand to watch you guys do that."

Avalon laughed, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck as he reached for two sandwiches. "He can't and Spencer likes to keep it to a minimum so he wouldn't get on dad's bad side."

Mike laughed, nodding. "Okay I might have underestimated you, kid. You seem to know the Probie well."

Spencer frowned, "Probie?"

"It's what they call newbie's at NCIS." Avalon explained taking one of the sandwiches and taking a bite. "I really can't wait for you to meet Leyla and Amira, they're his daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Amira's my dad's Goddaughter, and she's just the sweetest two year old you'll ever love."

Spencer looked over to Mike, "What about your son, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mike sighs, standing and walking over to the fridge to take a bottle of beer. "He died...trying to save his wife and child come to this country, away from all the violence and war in her country." he took a swing of beer before sitting back down at the table, "And away from her family."

Avalon smiles sadly as she squeezed Spencer's shoulders when he looked ready to apologize. She shook her head and the three of them went back to eating their meal in the comfortable silence that settled over them.

**A/N: Sorry guys, writer's block is a pain, but I'm trying to get through it. If you want something to happen or if you just want a certain episode from either show to appear, let me know, I'll see what I can do. Or if you just have an idea you want to throw at me, review or email or send me a PM. Thanks guys, please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 13**

When Leyla and her daughter, Amira, woke up from their nap Avalon introduced them to Spencer. He was a bit shy and nervous because he wasn't sure about being around a child. When asked her origin, Spencer spoke and gave facts about Leyla's home town and religion–especially about the reasons of why her family in Baghad feel as though she had shamed them–which had both her and Mike staring at him as if he grown a second head while Avalon tried her hardest not to laugh. Amira was eating her sandwich happily, staring at Spencer curiously.

"Stick boy you sound like a damn text book." Mike frowned with curiosity.

This brought Avalon to laugh, hugging a blushing Spencer around his waist. They were the only ones that were standing as they cleared their own plates and that of Mike's, leaving room for Leyla and Amira to sit down and eat since there was only three chairs available. Even though he was used to people comparing him with a text book, the young FBI agent still gets embarrassed by it.

"He has an eidetic memory, Uncle Mike, and since he can read 20,000 words per minute he can read about more than two dozen books a day."

"Jeez kid, I guess Probie wasn't kidding when he said you were some kind of genius or something."

Spencer flushed, shrugging as he hugged Avalon close to him feeling more comforted with her by his side. He looked down at a tug from his pant leg, Amira looking up at him curiously. Everyone stared at the four year old, not able to believe just how quietly and quickly she got out of her chair.

"Are you going to marry Ava?" she asked softly, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Spencer turned red as he stumbled over his words, looking to his girlfriend for help. However, she merely stood back and crossed her arms, pursing her lips to wait for his answer, trying hard not to laugh at the situation they both had stumbled upon them.

"No," he squeaked, clearing his throat and bowing at the waist to be at the child's eye level. "No, not yet, we've only been dating for over two months."

Amira frowned, "But if you are not going to marry then why were you sleeping with Ava on the same bed? You need to be married to be able to do that, right, mama?"

Leyla was a bit of a loss as Avalon tried very hard not to laugh out loud. Mike only waited for the answer, curious as to what the FBI boy was going to say about that. He may be a genius but he seemed to be awkward around other people that weren't Avalon or his friends and coworkers. Spencer sighed, trying to get the words right as he kneeled before the four year old.

"Don't you love her?" Amira questioned further.

"No–I mean yes–I mean, I _like_ Ava a lot, but we're not ready to get married just yet." Spencer tried to explain, hoping that she understood.

Before Amira can ask any more questions Spencer brought a hand behind her right ear and flipped a coin to appear. Amira's eyes widen as both Leyla and Mike stared at the young man impressed. The four year old begun to jump up and down, a large smile as she asked Spencer to show her more magic tricks. Leyla stood from her seat and walked over to Avalon, wrapping an arm around her as they both watched Spencer and Amira walk into the living room.

"You did good. Cute, but he is a good man...maybe needs a haircut though."

Avalon smiled with pride. "He is a good man, Leyla, and he is cute in that geeky-sort of way." she looked at her, grinning, "And he doesn't need a haircut, I like it."

Leyla smiled, hugging the younger woman closer. "You are very much in love, I can see in the way you are near him and how you look at him."

Avalon sighs, placing her head on Leyla's shoulder as she continued to watch Spencer doing different magic tricks for Amira. "I hate to say it, but I think you and Mike are right. I think I am in love with him."

Leyla turned to Mike, who looked like a father that was ready to kill anyone in sight and a man who seemed defeated. He wondered if Probie knew that his daughter was in love with a man that lived an even dangerous job than he did. Now that is one conversation he would be taking part in when the Probie gets home really soon.

**4545454545454545**

Avalon had Spencer drive her to the college so that he was able to get away from Mike for the half hour it took each way to and from the college. He didn't need to pick her up until nine–Avalon still wondered why she had decided to take this five hour class–and Avalon decided to take their time to go back to the house since they wouldn't be able to do much due to her father, Mike, and Amira being in the house.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Avalon told a nervous Spencer, smiling softly. "My dad should be home soon as it was a slow day today."

Spencer sighs for the umpteenth time, nodding. "Okay, I'll be back at ten to pick you up."

Avalon kisses him softly, "You better, you're my only ride and I don't think neither my dad nor Uncle Mike would appreciate you forgetting about me."

Spencer smiles in return, grabbing the back of her head and kissing her long and slowly. "I could never forget you that I can promise you."

With a blush and a large smile, Avalon quickly got out of her truck and walked in the direction her class was to take place. Spencer smiled as he watched her enter the large building before pulling out. When he arrived there were several other cars in the drive way and the street, letting the nervous boy genius that Gibbs whole team was there. _Great_.

Taking a deep breath Spencer entered the house–Avalon told him that her dad tends to keep the house unlock since people would be stupid enough to even _try_ to rob Gibbs. Voices could be heard coming from the living room, as well as laughter. Spencer hesitated to continue forward, wondering if he should just go back out and drive back to her college and just wait five hours in the parking lot.

"What the hell are you just standing there, Professor?" Gibbs told him, handing him a beer as he came from the kitchen. "You _do_ drink, don't you?"

Spencer flushed, "Wine, not so much of beer."

Gibbs went to take the beer back when Spencer drank some of it (grimacing at the taste of it) making Gibbs laugh. "You didn't have to drink it Professor, I _do_ have wine, you know. I hate to say it, but Avalon likes to drink it–white wine or rose colored wine is her favorite."

"I'll remember that for next time." Spencer said with a smile.

Gibbs smiled as he shook his head, walking into the living room. Spencer breathed slowly before following the older man into the living room. His assumption was correct about the whole team being there. He went to greet the group when Spencer groaned when Amira slammed against him, her arms wrapping around his legs. He looked down at her with a smile, the four year old smiling back at him.

"Can you do more magic?"

Ziva and Abby oohed as they moved closer to him and the child. Spencer smiled at the women, before looking seriously at the child once again.

Spencer frowned, "I don't know if I ca–oh, what is that?"

Spencer twitched his wrist, a stuffed frog that was very small appearing out of thin air. The women and the child clapped, all of them saying, 'do some more,' while Tony, Tim, and Mike frowning at the women's fascination for the geeky man's magic. Gibbs and Leyla merely smiled as they continued to look on at the scene before them.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"In Las Vegas," Spencer answered, not once distracted.

He twitched his wrist once more, this time three red roses appearing. He hands one to Ziva and the another one to Leyla before twirling the other one so that it became the color black instead of red, then giving it to Abby, who squealed of not only more magic but also at the fact that Spencer had remembered that she liked black roses–being Goth and all.

"That's where I was born and lived until I turned eighteen, which I was in Massachusetts Institute of Technology, after putting my mom in a psychiatric institution. I went to work with the FBI at the age of twenty-one." Spencer continued to answer Tony, smirking over at him.

Though he realized how much information he gave them and his smirk left him while a blush started to form. Tony went to say something but was stopped by Gibbs' glare, which clearly said, 'don't you even _dare_ say a word about his mother, DiNozzo'. Tony cleared his throat, smiling at the younger man.

"Well, at least you got something out of living in Vegas." he teased before taking a drink of his beer.

Spencer, grateful that he didn't ask anything else (though he didn't see the look from Gibbs) he continued to do magic for the group–including some card tricks–before leaving to go get Avalon, everyone else leaving about the same time. He didn't know what he did or done but it almost seemed like Gibbs had finally accepted him being Avalon's boyfriend. Even more or so then the day before.

Sitting in the truck, Spencer looks at everyone walking towards their cars, not able to wait and hold Avalon. His smile froze when he finally saw her walking along side a jock-type, talking. Hating the sadness and anger he felt, Spencer shook his head, stepping out of the truck. Although beautiful, Avalon was not the type of person to hurt someone, let alone cheat on him. Yet the FBI genius couldn't help but wonder–once again–why Avalon chose him when there were obviously other men after her–stronger and better looking men.

His heart swelled, however, when she turned to him, smiling widely. She bid the other guy goodbye without looking at him and jogged over to him. Avalon wrapped her arms around his waist as she went on her tiptoes, holding up her face for him. Grinning, Spencer kissed her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her up from the ground, deepening the kiss. Avalon hums but chuckles as she slowly pulls back, smiling.

"I see jealousy makes you bold," she observed.

Spencer blushes bright red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Avalon laughs, bending her feet as Spencer was able to easily hold her up. Despite being a skinny geek, Spencer certainly had some muscles going on especially in his arms. Maybe it was due to all the heavy books he sometimes read.

"Jim is going to be my partner for the next two weeks, _and_," she trailed off, looking to her left as did Spencer, where they saw Jim making out with another guy. "Jim is gay, so you don't have any competition my dear Professor."

Spencer quickly turns away, blushing darker from both the two men still kissing and the fact that he was jealous for nothing. "We should probably get going, I don't want your father or Mike to start tracking us down."

Avalon smiled softly as he put her down on her feet, cupping his face. "Honey, remember I picked _you_ out of all the men." she grinned, "And my father took a great liking to you–_and_ accepted you as my boyfriend."

Spencer sighs, nodding. "I'll remember that."

"Good, now let's go, I can already feel my phone vibrating."

Spencer blushed, "I know, I can feel it."

It took a minute but Avalon realized what he meant and laughed before moving even closer to him, grinning mischievously. Spencer groaned, his hands on her waist contracting just the slightest, feeling himself getting hard by the second.

"Sorry hon, I'll stop teasing." Avalon laughed, pulling away. "Let's get going."

**A/N: Sorry guys I still have writer's block, but I'm trying to get through it. If you want something to happen or if you just want a certain episode from either show to appear, let me know, I'll see what I can do. Or if you just have an idea you want to throw at me, review or email or send me a PM. Thanks guys, please review! :) Oh, and **_**william's keeper**_** Amira is 4, I think I had her at the age of 2 and I must've missed it on the last chapter, sorry about the confusion!**


	14. Chapter 14

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 14**

Much to Gibbs and Mike's liking Spencer had slept in Avalon's room–on the floor, of course, _with_ the door open. After a couple of days Mike, Leyla, and Amira were all leaving as Morgan picked Spencer up, the BAU having a case in D.C. Although things went back to normal, Avalon felt as though her life was even more boring and dull since Spencer left. Sure, they spoke on the phone and text but it wasn't the same as being together.

It was almost two months since they last saw each other, not that neither minded–though they did miss each other–as their schedule never clashed enough to see each other. Mostly when only two weeks ago Avalon had gone with her father to the west coast, trailing the finished boat he was going to give to his Goddaughter, and then he, Mike, and Avalon sailed said boat for the three days it took to get to Mike's home in Mexico.

All was peaceful.

Then the unthinkable happened. Gibbs had gotten a call late the night before concerning about his boat. He woke Avalon, let her get dressed, and the two of them quickly went to the airport that contained a private jet to fly them out to San Diego. It was on the plane that Gibbs explained to his daughter what was happening. Avalon took everything in silently, a frown like her father now set permanently on her soft face. Although inside she was scared of what could have happened to her Godfather, Lelyla, and Amira since her father had only one boat registered under his name and being used.

At the San Diego airport Avalon tried to smile at the familiar face waiting for them, but still couldn't help but frown about what she had just learned. She hugged Callen tightly, before letting him go so he and Gibbs can shake hands. As they got into a standard black SUV, Avalon getting in the front as Gibbs went into the back. Callen couldn't help but to look over at Avalon every few seconds, never had he's heard her so quiet let alone have the exact same frown as Gibbs...which in his mind was just a bit scary as they looked too much alike.

Callen reached over and took her fisted hand, which immediately loosened so that he was able to intertwine their fingers together. "You okay baby girl?"

Avalon sighed, shaking her head as she looked out her window, glad that she remembered to grab hold of her sunglasses as the sun glared towards her. "No, we just saw Uncle Mike not too long ago and now the boat dad gave to Amira has floated into San Diego Harbor carrying two dead bodies!"

"It's going to be fine Ava, there's always a reason Mike does things." Gibbs told her, though she knew that he wasn't too sure about his mentor this time either.

Avalon stayed quiet, gripping Callen's hand for both support and comfort. Callen did the same, knowing that the younger woman needed it. That's what big brother's are for, right? Though, Callen was grateful that Gibbs didn't smack the back of his head or yelled at him for holding his daughter's hand...or even smacked him for hugging her too long back at the airport. Callen frowned; they both must really be confused and upset to what's happening at that moment.

Nearing the docks, Callen parked and turned off the engine, getting out with the two Gibbs. He knew that Director Vance would probably lectured him later for being there but Avalon called him in distress on the plane over, he wasn't about to let his sister be distraught over this on her own. Even if Gibbs was with her he had his own problems in trying to figure this out as this was surely going to be his mentor's case.

"Hey!" Callen cried out when Gibbs smacked him over the head. "What was _that_ for?"

"For hugging Ava too long, holding her hand, and not having any coffee for us." Gibbs told him simply, walking ahead of them.

Callen frowned and held out his arms in disbelief, "I was worried for Ava, I'm sorry for being concerned!"

"You'll be forgiven once you have coffee handy!" Gibbs yelled over his shoulder.

Avalon laughed–man it felt wonderful to laugh–hugging Callen around the waist as they followed after her father. "Don't fret, he's just worried in what's happened and wondered where Amira and Leyla are."

Callen nodded, knowing that was the case, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "So, how are you and that geeky FBI agent doing?" Ava smacked his stomach hard, making Callen grunt, "You didn't have to hit me so damn hard!"

"Baby," Avalon muttered, teasingly. "And _Spencer_ and I are doing great, though our schedules are more screwed up than ever before and we haven't been able to see each other for over two months now."

Callen smiled, rubbing her arm as he hugged her to him and kissed the side of her head. "Don't worry Ava, you'll see each other soon. I bet you anything." he told her softly.

Avalon smiled gratefully, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Thanks Callen."

She titled her head to the side, and stared at the older man curiously. Avalon was always attracted to Callen because of his mysterious background and how hot he looked with and without a shirt. She always felt something from him, too, when she was twenty and twenty-one, but he never acted on it nor she because of her shyness; so her little crush became sisterly love instead.

"How come we never got together before?" she whispered, hoping her father wouldn't hear her.

She watched him take out his phone to call someone–probably somebody from his team–as he also took out his badge for the nearby officer keeping a look out. Avalon loved her father, but he really _was_ over protective of her, more or so after the death of her mother and older sister. Callen sighed–almost as though he was in pain–looking down at her. He did, at one point, felt attracted to her but fear of her father had him hold back until that attraction turned into a brotherly love instead.

"Because you were always too young..._and_ Gibbs would have _**killed **_me, especially since I was able to get him to like me after a long time." he replied truthfully, taking out his own badge to show the naval officer on duty.

"That can always change if you don't stop touching my _daughter_, Callen." Gibbs tells him (drawing out daughter a bit longer), hanging up his phone.

Callen quickly let go of Avalon, who smiled back at the naval officer that had heard and started to chuckle, looking back at them. She turned back around when she heard voices, Avalon and Callen stopping just to the side of her father. She noted the Director scolding not only at her father, but also at Callen, whom neither of them paid much attention as they looked over the boat and the two bodies that Ducky was looking over.

With a rush of air leaving her lungs, Avalon pressed a hand to her stomach as her heart raced with anxiousness. A million of questions raced through her, but the most important one was what's happened to her Godfather, Leyla, and Amira?

"I ran the vin and found the boat was registered to an NCIS Agent Gibbs." the woman standing near Director looked towards Gibbs, who stared at the boat. "That's you, right? What's the deal with the dead guys?"

"Shell casing Izzy?" the Director asks, looking back over to the group that joined them.

The agent looks back at the Director and holds up an evidence bag, "Bagged and tagged sir."

"Callen don't you have a case?" Vance wanted to know as he glared at the agent.

"I asked him to come, _Director_." Avalon tells him sternly, looking down at the boat with her own observation.

Vance hummed, looking to Gibbs. "Yes, but you aren't supposed to be here either."

Avalon's eyes sharpened and turned to the Director of NCIS–oh, she certainly was Gibbs daughter with that look if nothing else. But due to her being a woman the fury behind her eyes were sharper and more alive.

"This concerned my Godfather, his daughter-in-law, _and_ his granddaughter; they're family and I'll be _damn_ if anyone stops me for being here."

Before Vance could say anything or even the other agent Ducky spoke up, looking towards the female agent. Avalon looks back at the boat, glad for the interruption. She hated the new director, but he did get more things done then Jenny Shepard…but she did have her secrets like Vance did…well, everyone had their secrets.

To turn away the tension between Vance and Avalon, Ducky spoke to Agent Cortez, continuing to look at the bodies. "I take it you didn't _move_ the bodies?"

Agent Cortez smiled at the old man, shaking her head. "No doctor I was trained better than that."

"There's no identification, Jethro." Ducky tells his friend, "Only cash; dollars and pesos"

"Agent Cortez if you didn't know that this boat, loaded with dead bodies, belonged to an NCIS agent, how do you think it ended up rolling into a naval base?" Vance asked the agent.

"I speculate given the currents, came from the south, somewhere in Mexico possibly. As for whom have set it on course, I wouldn't think to guess."

"Usually you light the thing for a Viking funeral." Vance looks towards Gibbs, "Do you know any Vikings that live in Mexico?"

Gibbs looks at Vance, before looking forward, coming up with his own conclusions and confusion of what was going on. However Vance continued to stare him down, knowing that no one would be able to break Gibbs with a look…unless it was his daughter.

"This does have more a Wild West feel to it." Ducky tells them.

"Solved it already?" Gibbs teased, looking at Vance before looking down at the boat."Glad I made the trip."

Ducky looks at Gibbs, "You've only taken _one_ vacation this year, Jethro."

"Sailed the gulf route to Mexico, right?" Vance tells him, "Two plane tickets back"

"Did I have the _fish_ or did I have the _lasagna_?" Gibbs looks at Vance.

"We left the damn boat with my Godfather, Vance!" Avalon glared at him, turning to face him. "We trailed it to the west coast; it was a gift for my father's Goddaughter. Apparently this was a message to my father–something _happened_?"

"This is how he repays you?" Vance demanded, wanting to get some answers.

Agent Cortez shook her head, "I got no idea what's going on here–you guys already know who the killer is?"

"Agent Cortez use your contacts with the Federalize, clear a path for us." Vance tells her, "We're heading south of the border."

Gibbs turns away from Vance and looks to his daughter and Callen. "Callen, take her home and stay with her."

"You can't just order my men around, Gibbs. Callen has cases just like _you_ do." Vance argues.

"Hetty knows the situation, Director," Callen tells him, hugging Avalon's shoulders. "She's given me a couple of days off."

Vance glowers at this, "On whose authority?"

"It's called _family_, Vance," Avalon glares at him. "I'm sure you would be the same way."

With that said she and Callen turns back to the parking lot. Vance's glower deepened and turned to Gibbs, who held up his hands. He knew his daughter could get under the director's skin–she just didn't like him.

"Don't look at me, I don't even have a say in how she treats people."

**4545454545454545**

–Gibbs' household–

Avalon paced the basement floor, her thoughts in turmoil. She hasn't been able to sit still or wait for any news from her father. She knew that he was hard at work in trying to figure out all that was going on, the young woman just wished she could have been with him at the office. Callen sat near the working table, watching Avalon. As soon as they came to the house he watched her clean from the second floor to the bottom floor of that house until there was nothing more to clean.

They went down to the basement, Callen knowing that it would give Avalon some peace since it had Gibbs' presence. But it didn't last long. She was up and moving again, certainly beside's herself with growing worry. In the hours they have been back Callen could see Avalon was physically making her sick, which was starting to make him worry too. He went to stand up and stop her when they heard the front door open and two sets footsteps. Avalon stopped her pacing and sharply turned to the ceiling. She waited with bated breath as they grew closer to the basement door until she saw her father walked through.

"Look who I found outside." he told his daughter, moving to the side.

Avalon felt completely at peace when she saw Spencer smile down at her before walking down the steps. She moved past her Callen and into Spencer's arms, where all the worry and concern for Mike and his family lifted off some from her shoulders. Spencer, having felt the bit of tension, hugged his girlfriend even more tightly, nodding to Callen in greeting. Gibbs had told him what was happening and could only imagine what Avalon was going through. Gibbs nods with a smile and turns to go shower and change.

"Everything is going to be fine, you'll see." he whispered to her, swaying from side to side.

Avalon sighed with a nod, turning to wrap her arms around his waist. Callen shakes his head at the sight, not able to believe that this geeky guy was able to win Gibbs over by being himself–and being just as protective over Avalon. He stands and moves towards the stairs, needing a beer since he knew Gibbs only held bourbon down there. After a while of comforting his girlfriend did Gibbs and Callen returned to the basement, the couple still standing where they had left them twenty-minutes before.

Avalon turns in Spencer's arms, wrapping her arms around his waist, and looks at her father while Callen returns to his original spot. Gibbs, wearing an old sweatshirt, was going to begin in building something to keep his mind off of worry and try to think clearly. He was about to pick up a tool when a picture of him and Mike both holding a fish caught his eye. Gibbs took it from the board and smiled at it, almost shaking his head.

Avalon went to say something when they all heard the door open once again, followed by voices this time. It was a very familiar child's voice and older woman. With growing concern Gibbs rushes up the stairs with the others following right behind.

"It's okay, we're here." Gibbs sighs with relief, as does Avalon as the group walk forward, "Look Amira, it's your Godfather can you say hi?"

"Hello Amira; welcome to my home." Gibbs says with a smile.

He takes her in his arms before leaning over and kissing Leyla's cheek. Avalon sighs with relief and moves passed her father to hug Leyla tightly, closing her eyes to tears of relief. Clearing her throat, she moves back, hugging her stomach tightly. Leyla and Gibbs smile to each other, before Leyla became serious.

"He's right behind us." she whispered.

Gibbs nods and holding back his anger for her and Amira's sake. "You can put her down in there." he nodded to the side.

Leyla smiles knowingly, "Thank you."

She takes Amira back, speaking to her softly and walks away. Avalon turns sharply when the door opens and watches Mike holding two bags on either shoulder, standing before them. Gibbs watches after Leyla and his Goddaughter before turning to his old mentor, not knowing what to think as all he wanted to do was shoot him.

"You gonna stand there glaring at me Probie, or are you going to give me a hand with the bags?" he raises an eyebrow as he watched Avalon move aside with Spencer, making sure that they weren't in the way. "Or are you going to shoot me?"

"No, I thought I'll ask a few questions first," Gibbs tells him, "_then_ I might shoot you."

"All right," Mike grumbles.

"I need some answers Mike," Gibbs tells him seriously, too much confused of what was going on.

"_All right_," Mike yells angrily, dropping the bags.

"_Keep_ your voice down." Gibbs tells him angrily, moving forward. "Those two men you killed, why were they after you?"

"Damn Probie," Mike now looked confused at Gibbs, "I was hoping you can tell _me_."

Avalon shook her head, "What is going on Uncle Mike?"

Mike sighs and holds out his arms, Avalon rushing into them. "Didn't mean to frighten you, baby girl; sorry. I didn't think the Probie was going to take you along the ride." it was Mike's turn to glare at Gibbs, "Though I should have known."

"Callen, get a few beers." Gibbs ordered, turning away from his daughter and Mike. "And wine for Ava."

With a nod Callen turns towards the kitchen to do what he was asked, everyone there knowing that it was going to be a long night and couple of days until whatever was going on be finally resolved.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I recently just got a new job as an Assistant Manager and because it's all new to me I've taken my time in doing just that instead of writing. Which I am very sorry! I've had many ideas for this story, I just didn't have time to write it down or type it up. Thank you all for your patient, this is a bit of a longer chapter so I hope that will lessen all the hate you have for me. Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 15**

Avalon sips at her wine as everyone listens to her Uncle Mike telling them about a man asking the bartender at the bar that Mike goes to about a white guy with two girls. Her hand tightens in Spencer's, who rubs his thumb over her knuckles in hopes to calm her nerves. He could feel how on edge she and her father were, and could only imagine what they were feeling. Spencer's been through it before with his friends–his family–in the past, and possibly the future no doubt with their line of work. Avalon sighs and leans into him, Spencer hugging her closer yet with a kiss to her hair.

He knew that her father would catch these people after Mike, and hoped that it would be soon so Avalon wouldn't be so tensed anymore. Mike walked from the kitchen and into the dining room, carrying a bottle of Gibbs' bourbon and two short glasses. He places the items down and turns the chair around before sitting down, continuing his story.

"Claim's he did his best to lead them astray." he tells them, pouring drinks for him and Gibbs.

"You didn't know?" Gibbs questioned, not really believing his old mentor.

"I never seen _either_ of their faces before they showed up on my beach Monday afternoon." he told them confused, placing the glass in front of Gibbs.

"But you were ready for them." Spencer spoke up.

Mike raises an eyebrow at the man in front of him, still not able to believe that he was still breathing and dating his Goddaughter. Probie must really like the kid if he's letting this relationship to continue.

"I knew what they wanted, I can see their canons tuck in their backs."

Mike quickly took out his pack of smokes, getting ready to light one, however father and daughter spoke up at the same time, making Spencer and Callen to grin with amusement. They really were the same, if a bit different at the same time. For Callen and Mike, however, sometimes it was scary just how _much_ they were alike.

"Don't even think about it."

Grunting, Mike angrily puts his smokes away, taking hold of his glass instead to keep his hands busy. "I didn't feel great using Amira's boat like that but I couldn't risk being investigating by strangers, or worse even, the _Federalizes_."

"So, you steer them at the navy." Callen states, knowing the questions, and thoughts of his old mentor, were going.

"If you're going to be investigate, better be by a friend." Mike tells them truthfully.

Gibbs almost scoffed, wanting to shake his head in disbelief. "Thanks for the honor."

"You don't sound too grateful." Mike accused, narrowing his eyes at Gibbs.

"You know Mike," Gibbs starts, pushing his coffee away as he leans forward on the table, "I'm used to shells and bodies and cover-ups as your big finale, something starts off like this, I don't want to think what's to come."

"You can't pin all them past papers on me, probie," Mike tells him, defensive on that particular subject. "Not all them mess was mine"

"Where was Leyla and Amira?" Gibbs questioned almost accusingly.

"You don't think I'd start throwing shots with my daughter in law and my granddaughter not safely tucked away, do ya?" he said incredulously, "I'm not a child."

Gibbs shook his head, "No, you definitely are not."

"You calling me old?" Mike teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm saying there comes a time to hang up your spurs." Gibbs tells him, not at all amused.

Mike sighs, "I don't need you or anybody to tell me when that is, I'll know; because I'll be _dead_."

Avalon looks to her left when she saw movement from the corner of her eye, smiling sadly to Leyla. She knew what the older woman was feeling because Avalon felt the same way. She can only hope that Leyla would try and make him see the truths…then again this _is_ Mike Franks. And just like her father, there was no making them see the truths. Right away at least.

"I _hate _when you talk like that." Leyla says loudly, the others looking towards her.

Mike sighs, putting down his glass without drinking it. "I wouldn't do _anything_ to put my girls in danger." he looked to Gibbs, "That's why I brought them here. And if you can't find out who's after me and why, then I have no choice but to–"

"Mike, do not say it." Leyla interrupts, feeling her heart break at just the thought of what he means to say.

"Ain't I allowed to say anything?"

"No," Avalon tells him sincerely, and strongly, Mike almost pouting at her.

"He's threatening to leave us." Leyla tells Gibbs, "He says it is the only way to keep us safe, to stay away."

"When Liam died, I made a promise, to my son and to myself," he starts, looking back to Gibbs, "I protect my family."

"Well, from here on you leave it to the professionals." Gibbs tells him, drinking more of his coffee.

Avalon sighs, leaning her head back against Spencer's shoulder. She had met Liam when Mike did, in Mexico. She needed space from her father–and it was spring break. He was great, funny, loving, strong, and hot. It was only too bad that they had a one night fling before he was shipped out the next day. Neither her father nor Mike knew–and she would rather keep it that way. With a sigh Avalon stands, gathering everyone's attention.

"It's late, and no doubt you, Leyla, and Amira had traveled a long way. Let's sleep and we'll talk more in the morning."

Gibbs slowly stands and leans over to his daughter and kisses her cheek. "As always you are right, and looking out for others. Callen you can have the guest room upstairs, Ava I want your door open."

Avalon smirks and looks down to Spencer, who flushes. Shaking his head, Callen stands up and walks over to Ava, hugging and kissing her cheek. He looks down to the flushing man sitting down and chuckles, shaking his head as he started to walk towards the stairs. Avalon begins to clean up the glasses, glaring at Mike when he reached for his pack of cigarettes. He sighs and grunts, throwing back his drink before handing her the empty glass. Leyla smirks and kisses the woman's cheek, smiling at Spencer when he stood and took some of the glasses from the younger woman. They walked into the kitchen, oblivious to the three older adults looking after them.

"Ava's really smitten with the Professor." Mike grumbles to his friend and old co-worker.

"Yeah, she is." Gibbs grumbles in return, though he couldn't help but be happy to see his daughter just as happy with the man.

"They are good for each other," Leyla tells the men with a sad smile, wishing Liam was still there with her, with his daughter. "She brings out the man he is as he brings out the woman she is."

Gibbs sighs and kisses Leyla on the side of her head, "Good night; Mike."

He walked over to the couch he would be sleeping in, while Leyla and Mike walked towards the large guest room that they would be sleeping in. In the kitchen both Avalon and Spencer quickly washed and dried the glasses. Avalon took Spencer outside to the patio, wanting a bit more time with her boyfriend before the next day came into light with the investigation with who wants Mike dead. She sat on Spencer's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his neck. The young genius held her tightly against him, one of his hands caressing her thigh. It was a peaceful night with the stars somewhat visible from the patio, a few wisps of clouds blowing over.

With a content hum Avalon looked up at and brought Spencer's head down for a kiss, which turned out to be a make out session. Spencer never thought that he would be here months later making out with a girl–a hot girl–and actually being in a relationship with her. He wondered what made Avalon so different from the others? He always thought that he would go for someone who was as near as intelligent as he was–not that Avalon wasn't, it was just that they see so many different points of view of everything that it was a wonder that they have _something_ in common.

With a small laugh Avalon pulled back, caressing Spencer's cheek. "Babe, what are you thinking so hard? Even _I_ can hear your thoughts!"

Spencer blushed, "Sorry,"

Shaking her head Avalon pecked his lips, "Come on, let's go to bed."

With a nod Spencer took her offered hand and they walked back inside the house, closing everything and turning off the light. All the while Gibbs listens to their footsteps and quiet talk. He still couldn't believe that his baby girl was in a relationship with the last person he would have ever thought she would get with. Perhaps it was high time to let her grow up and find her way in the world…Gibbs rolled his eyes, yeah, that'll never happen. With a sigh, he turned to his side, his back to the living room and tried to sleep a bit and figure out what the hell is going on and who wants to kill Mike.

**4545454545454545**

The next morning Callen shook his head at the sight of sweet, young Avalon cuddling against the geekiest man he's ever known, the both of them fast asleep. How in the hell had this ever happened? And under Gibbs' nose to! He walked away from the open door, wanting to get some breakfast. Walking into the kitchen Callen saw Mike, Leyla, and Amira already up and eating breakfast. Muttering a greeting to them, Callen went straight to the coffee maker to make himself a cup.

"Are the love birds still asleep?" Mike's gruff voice broke the brief silence.

Callen merely smiled, nodding in answer. Mike grumbled, Leyla rolling her eyes at her father-in-law. He is as protective with her and Amira when they go into town and men watch her as they pass by. Cup in hand Callen sits at the table, looking towards an empty living room.

"Probie went in early, hoping to figure out who's trying to kill me." Mike tells the younger NCIS agent, "So Probie's told me you're an NCIS agent out in San Diego?"

"Yes sir,"

"When in the hell have they moved agents out of Washington D.C.?"

"Since four years ago," Everyone turned to see Avalon and Spencer awake, the other man with his hair wet and skin flushed pink. "It's still a new division though."

Mike seems to frown some more, "Who the hell runs it?"

"Vance is still the director, but our operations manager is Hetty Lange." Callen informs him as the couple sit at the table with their cups of coffee, Avalon sitting on Spencer's lap.

"That old hag is _still_ alive?'

Callen and Avalon laugh, as the older man replies, "I'll be sure to let her know you said that."

Mike grumbles, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. "Outside," Avalon told him without looking up from filling her plate. Mike grumbles some more but stands and goes to the backyard.

"Damn girl has eyes everywhere!"

"And good hearing." Avalon called after him, smirking into her coffee.

Everyone looked towards the phone when it started ringing. Avalon stood and answered it, wondering if they were all paranoid now.

"Hello?"

_"Ava, Tony. Gibbs wants McGee to take Frank while me and Ziva look over Amira and Leyla."_

"Ok, how far away are you?"

_"Twenty minutes, give or take."_

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Hanging up Avalon walked back to the table. "Tony and Ziva are coming, McGee's taking you to my dad, Uncle Mike." Mike grunts, but nods anyway.

"I'll go with you, maybe fresh eyes without emotion will help find these killers faster." Callen tells the group.

Mike nods but then looks over to the young couple. "What about you two?"

"We'll keep Leyla and Amira company," Spencer tells them.

"Yeah, no school for me today." Mike looks like he wanted to object but stopped himself, "I'm not skipping, I have no classes on Friday." Avalon tells him amused.

Mike flushes but continues to smoke, looking out to the backyard. She saw way too much, and Mike always felt uncomfortable with that fact. But he guessed it was due to them spending time when her grandfather couldn't when she was younger. He still felt guilty for have taken her father away on assignments, but the damn stubborn fool insisted in leaving his only daughter left behind while he tried to forget his deceased wife and oldest daughter.

"He's never been alone before, Uncle Mike."

Mike jumped at the soft voice of Avalon, turning to see her standing beside him. "Blazes girl, what the hell you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

Avalon smiled patiently, tilting her head slightly to look up the aging man. "My father has never felt fear before, Mike, until he was alone with a small child. He wasn't sure how to raise a child–a _female_ child–on his own."

"Damn girl you too smart for your own good." Mike grumbled, looking away.

Smiling Avalon reached up to kiss his cheek, "I love you too, Uncle Mike. I'm going to take a shower, try to be nice to Spencer, _please_."

Hearing his grumble, Avalon walked away to leave him to his thoughts, smiling. Her family may not be perfect, but it was her family and she loved them dearly. She leaned over to kiss Spencer before pointing a finger at Callen, who held up his hands in question.

"Be nice, Callen, I mean it. I'm just going to take a quick shower."

"It's not like I'm going to scare the kid into going back to Quantico!"

Humming, Avalon walked away. She knew Spencer would be alright alone with them, but it was still fun to make the men squirm. Taking her time, Avalon thought back to the situation at hand. There were many people who would want to harm Mike, and it was a list that was too long to look through with just a few people. Just like her father, Mike had made many enemies over the years as not only as an agent, but as a Marine as well.

Not bothering to blow dry her hair, Avalon walked down the stairs when she heard the commotion at the front door. She couldn't help but chuckle quietly, stopping in the middle of the stairs to watch the scene before them.

"Hello?"

"DiNozzo. You should have told us what time you were coming." Mike grumbled, putting his gun away.

"I called, no one picked up!" Tony argued defensively.

Mike frowned, "How can I answer the phone, I'm a fugitive! And Ava was in the shower!"

"So what did you want me to do then?"

"_Knock_," Mike stressed as though it were obvious.

Tony shook his head, frowning in return. "Why would I knock? There's no _lock_ on that door."

"Somebody may be on the other side with a gun." Mike said as though it was obvious.

"Why would somebody be standing on the other side with a gun?" Tony questioned.

Mike shook his head, "Because there's no _lock_ on the door!"

Before Avalon can say anything Ziva walked in, moving past the two arguing men. "This been very educational gentlemen."

"Lady Ziva," Mike smiled, "glad you're here. Gibbs send ya?"

Ziva smiled to Leyla and Amira before turning to the two men. "We have been instructed to sit on the baby."

As Mike and Tony looked at each other Avalon laughed, walking the rest of the way down. "It's babysitting, Ziva, not sit on the baby. It'll be fine Uncle Mike, me and Spencer will be here."

"Right, so I got your marching orders. Gee's waiting outside to take you to NCIS." Tony interrupted.

Nodding, Mike went over to Leyla and kissed her forehead tenderly. He nodded once again to Ziva, Spencer, and Avalon, knowing that his daughter-in-law and granddaughter were safe in their hands. As he walked over to Tony, he glared at him, Callen right behind him.

"Why don't you put something in front of the door?" Mike suggested.

"Naw, I'll just stand here with my gun." he replied back, sucking on a mint he popped into his mouth earlier.

Mike grunted and walked out, Avalon, Spencer, and Callen laughed. Callen kissed Avalon's forehead and rushed out after the older man. With a sigh, Avalon looked at their group, hoping that the people after Mike won't come looking for him here.

**A/N: A bit late, I know, sorry! Work has been stressful through the holidays, and now that it's over I can breathe…a little bit at least. Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**By Your Side**

**Chapter 16**

Spencer watched Avalon and Ziva on the living room floor, playing with Amira and her dolls on the small table. Tony had gotten a call and had gone to the basement for privacy–and no doubt in how Gibbs was able to get the boat out of the basement. Too bad that it was in plain sight and they were too interested in finding it rather let it come to them. His phone going off Spencer apologized to the two women and went into the kitchen, smiling to Leyla.

"Reid,"

"_Hello Romeo, how are you and the lovely Miss Gibbs doing?"_ Penelope Garcia asked with a grin in her voice.

Spencer rolled his eyes but felt his face start to turn red. "We're doing all right, just helping her father on a case. Was there something you needed?"

"_No, just that I haven't heard from you in a few days, wanted to see how you were holding up with her father."_ she teased.

"I'm doing fine, Garcia, you can let the others know too."

Penelope laughed, _"Have a good day, __**Romeo**__. Garcia out!"_

Spencer chuckled quietly with a shake of his head as he walked back into the living room to hear the conversation going on between the three women. Spencer smiled at the sight, wondering (though he wondered _why_ he even thought about it in the first place) if Avalon ever wanted kids of her own.

"You have very peaceful eyes, Amira, did you know that?" Ziva cooed at the four year old.

"Yes she does." Leyla replied with a smile as she sat down on the couch, "I left Iraq because I didn't want to expose her to the violence I saw as a child. I wanted peace to last in her eyes forever."

Avalon smiled as she hugged Amira to her, looking over her shoulder to the other woman, "You made difficult choices for both of you, but you needed to do what you needed to protect your daughter."

"Sometimes the most significant moments happen in your life without choice at all. Like your father," Leyla whispered this to her daughter, brushing some of her curly hair from her face. "I knew the cost of to even talking to Liam but I couldn't help it. The feeling was irresistible."

"It was love at first sight." Ziva said with a wide smile.

"Maybe," Leyla smiled shyly, missing Liam even more.

"Oh it was. He wrote to me when he first met you and asked for help."

Leyla frowned, "I did not know this."

Avalon smiled sadly, "There wasn't much I _**can**_ do. I had called Mike to let him know that Liam was in the hospital. I was with my dad at NCIS when I the case came in," she shook her head, blinking her eyes to stop the tears. "I went to the hospital afterwards, not able to believe that Liam was lying there, motionless. He's always been strong, just like Mike."

Leyla hummed, frowning slightly. Why did Mike never tell her this? Why didn't Liam? Perhaps it was best to leave things to the past as she was now happy with her father-in-law and her daughter in a quiet home by the beach. Away from all that can harm them…at least up until a couple of days ago. Ziva, wanting to change he somber talk of Liam, looked up at the younger Muslim woman. But before she can speak Spencer walked in and sat on the arm of the couch. Giving Amira a kiss Avalon got up and walked over to him, hugging his torso before turning in his arms.

"**And it seems that I wasn't the only one to be in love at first sight**." Leyla tells Ziva in Arabic.

Ziva grinned in returned, nodding in agreement. "**Yes, very much so that neither of them seem to see how much.**"

"Okay, you guys can stop talking about us," Avalon tells them with a smile, firmly being held against Spencer's chest.

Chuckling quietly, Ziva looks back to Leyla. "Do you miss your homeland?"

Leyla smiled softly, "It was difficult to leave it all behind. But the right reasons made it easier."

"Ziva's trying to pick up and start over again," Tony states, the women and Spencer looking up to see him sit down on the arm of the chair facing them. "Rebuild, again."

"Yes." the said woman muttered painfully as she got up.

She moved to the back of the couch and looked out the window, shoving her hands inside her pockets. Memories of the past couple of years with Gibbs, Tony, and Tim coming back to her, as well as her life leaving the Mossad to join them as an NCIS agent. She can remember all that her father said to her, but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind.

"What's your place like at Mexico?" Tony asked causally as he flipped through a magazine.

Avalon frowned at him as Leyla answered. Tony already knew how Mike's place was in Mexico, so who was it that called him that have him questioning her? What did he know that they didn't at that moment? Spencer hugged her tightly, letting her know that he noticed what she had. For now they will let Tony talk, and let things play it out for the time being, just to see what Tony was going to ask.

"It is simple. Just enough room for the three of us." Leyla replied with a smile, brushing her daughter's curly hair from her face.

"Where you inside when the, uh," Tony hesitated, not know what to really call the shoot out without being suspicious of his questioning, Ziva looking from him and then to Leyla. "When it started."

Leyla watched the man carefully, brushing her daughter's hair once again. "Yes."

"What did you do?"

Leyla quietly inhaled, kissing her daughter's cheek before looking at Tony definitely. "I did what any mother would do. I ran to my daughter."

"Where was she?" Tony asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Ziva watched the younger woman carefully as Leyla looks down at the ground, hugging Amira closer to her. Avalon frowned, seeming to understand all the questioning and wondered, not for the last time, what the hell the person who called Tony earlier had said.

"Leyla? Where was Amira?" Tony asked forcedly.

Ziva looked from Leyla to Tony, who continued to stare at Leyla. However all four adults had come to the same conclusion, but they didn't say a word, rather they wanted to wait until Gibbs tells them something.

**4545454545454545**

–NCIS–

Callen sighed, hanging up his phone. Apparently his team got a case of their own, and acquired his skills, but Hetty lectured him of the importance of family. He agreed, of course, knowing in his heart he would drop everything for Ava–and Gibbs, of course. Pocketing his phone Callen walked back to Gibb's team, staring at the monitor with a frown. It was photos of the crime scene in Mexico that he didn't go because of Ava. He hoped that was something he can see that the team could have missed by mistake. Mike's frustrated yell and an object slamming down caught everyone's attention in the bullpen, especially his outburst at Callen.

"You rat bastard, you ratted me out to that old hag!"

Chuckling the younger NCIS agent turned to the retired one. "Told you I was! Did you really expect me not to say anything to her when asked about you?"

Mike sputtered angrily, standing up from Gibb's chair. "You little weasel!"

"Sit down!" Gibbs ordered, but looked in amusement at Callen. "You need to finish your statement."

McGee got up from his desk and walked over to Gibbs to stand on either side of Callen, changing the picture on the screen. It was a woman, Shada Shakarji, an unspoken Iraqi tribe, who had contacted PMC and Colonel Bell. Callen quietly took all this in, ignoring Mike trying to interrupt. When Gibbs' phone rang Mike picked it up, irritating him even more. Callen smirks, continuing to look at the woman on the screen.

Gibbs smack's Callen's arm and motions him to follow. As they entered the morgue they see, not only Ducky, but Abby as well. Callen listens to both the doctor and the scientist going on about betrayal, and how insulting other people who did the crime lying to them, but not from a colleague, and a .45 slug in a straight downward angle. When it came close to the end of their 'intervention' Gibbs surprised Ducky and Abby, while Callen was already used to his surprises this took the cake.

"We also found this, partial .22 slug, and there's more." Abby tells him, holding up glass bottle.

Ducky sighs, "We believe that what happened is this–"

"Somebody else shot'em, with a rifle, a .22 long. Then Franks shot through the gunshot wounds of the already dead men to destroy the evidence." Gibbs looks at them as he turned to go back upstairs. "Mike Franks did not kill these guys."

When they returned back upstairs the late afternoon as come to an end and Gibbs stalked towards his desk, and Mike Franks. They spoke in low voices, Callen walking over to McGee and looking over his shoulder at what he was doing. They both looked up when an alert came through McGee's computer, and when Mike ripped his statement in two.

"Boss." McGee spoke up, interrupting them. "Boss you wanted me to let you know if I find anything interesting about Shada Shakarji. According to this flight information she's on a commercial plane right now. Grandma is on her way to D.C."

**4545454545454545**

–Gibbs household–

After washing the dishes from the dinner they had, and Leyla putting Amira to sleep in the guest room upstairs, the group sat or stood around the living room. Callen spoke to Avalon about Leyla's mother coming to D.C. but she didn't tell anyone but Spencer, who was with her when she got the call in the kitchen. Ziva paced to and fro the rooms, Avalon and Spencer watching with amusement, Avalon finishing the rest of the laundry that her father left the day before. It was something to pass the time and the anticipation of why Leyla's mother was in D.C.

Avalon grinned when she felt a pair of hands slowly take her lips before wrapping around her waist. She tilts her head to the side and closed her eyes to the feeling of soft, warm lips touching her skin beginning to heat from the nearness of her boyfriend, and flushed with anticipation of what could happen should they would be alone. Avalon finally stilled the folding of the clothes and merely felt the emotions and the sensation it brought. Spencer's lips moved from her neck to her jaw, Avalon turned and brought his lips down by shoving her fingers through his hair and to the back of his head. She arched her back, Spencer bringing her body closer to his, the soft kiss now becoming urgent.

The couple suddenly jumped when someone cleared their throat, the both of them red at being caught. They turned to see a grinning 'innocently' Ziva, an eyebrow raised at the both of them, her hands on her hips. Before any teasing or playful scolding her phone rang, Ziva shaking her head.

"Saved by the phone," she tells them, winking at Avalon. "David."

A frown forming she motioned to the two of them to follow, moving through the kitchen. Heart beating quickly the couple follow after the agent, wondering what could be going on.

"Got it Gibbs," Ziva says before hanging up, going right to the windows by the front door.

Avalon and Spencer see Leyla coming from the stairs and Tony following them from the small room off to the side of the living room.

"Trouble brewing?" Tony asked, hating being in the dark.

Ziva ignores Tony and looks at Leyla, bringing down the shades. "Where is Amira?"

"She is upstairs sleeping."

"Alright," Ziva moves to the coffee table and puts her left leg on top, taking out her 340 PD Smith and Wesson and gives it to Leyla. "Take her downstairs."

Avalon turns to Spencer, kissing him quickly. "Go with her, there's a shotgun under the bed on the right side."

"Whoa, whoa, you know how to shoot?" Tony asks Leyla as she passes.

"Yes she does." Ziva answers him with a secretive grin only she can pull off.

"Be careful," Spencer whispers before going after the woman.

Suddenly the lights turn off, Avalon not able to get to the M9 9mm her dad stores in a lock box by the fireplace. Something was then thrown into the living room, uttering a curse as she saw what it could be.

"Tony!"

"Look out!"

The two NCIS agents yelled as they both jumped away from the item. Avalon follow suit just as an explosion went off with a bright light. She moaned at the ringing in her ears, muffled voices yelling at her and friends. There was something about staying down, lights shining through the smoky air. Opening her eyes to narrow slits Avalon saw Ziva looking for her assigned gun only to have it being kicked away by the intruders.

"Stay down! Don't move! Keep looking at the floor!" the muffled voice yelled at Ziva.

"We're secure!"

Avalon continues to lie down as she was the only one without a gun, praying that Spencer and Leyla had made it to the basement. She knew that her boyfriend saw the opening in which her father was able to take out the boat and hoped he knew how to open it, just in case. Slowly the ringing starts to fade, Avalon grateful.

"Ziva?" a familiar voice asks startles as they shine a light on to Ziva, "Is that you?"

"Damon?" Ziva questions, looking up through the light, trying to see the man.

"Wait a second, you know this guy?" Tony demanded, annoyed.

Avalon finally was able to see through the smoky and dark room that most of the intruders have stopped near the man kneeling near Ziva, wondering what they should do. The man takes off his mask then, Avalon seeing the familiar face of the man she had a crush on. But she knew that he only had eyes for Ziva, and vice versa.

"Corporal Damon Werth. USMC, dishonorably discharge."

"Oh, yeah," Tony mutters with a frown

"Give me your hands,"

"Ow!"

Avalon shakes her head. It would be Tony's luck that he was the only one getting secured and tied up. A light was then shine down at her too, Avalon brining up a hand to block it from her sight as she sits up on her knees as well.

"Ava? What are you guys doing here?" Damon asked, completely confused.

"This is Gibbs living room." Ziva tells him as she was able to sit up on her knees now.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tony asked confused, only to groan when the man behind him held him tighter.

"Rescuing a kidnap little girl and her mother." Damon tells them.

Ziva shakes her head, telling him, "I'm sorry to tell you, but you're actually abducting them."

"Hey Werth, cut the chitchat, just secure the prisoner!"

"I can't," Damon tells him, getting to his feet, "we're making a mistake."

Avalon suddenly cries out as the person behind her brings her arm around to her back. Damon glares at the man as he ignores the guy telling him what he should be doing.

"Bell has got a lot of money ridding on this job. We're gonna finish with or without–"

Damon suddenly hits him and Ziva quickly gets up and helps. Avalon shoved her head back to hit the guy holding her and turned to face him while twisting his arm and putting pressure on his wrist that hits the nerves. She knees him before letting his arm go and punching him to the floor, the guy knocked out. She looked up just as both Ziva and Damon finished the others, Tony still on his knees with his arms tied behind his back.

"I think we should hear them out, don't you?" Damon asks the unconscious men.

Tony gives him a look but Damon ignores him and smiles at Ziva, who grins back. Avalon only chuckles, shaking her head at the two of them. If she didn't have Spencer she would jump Damon's bones, but those two needed to get together–and quick.

"How about we go about getting the lights back on and brining Spencer, Leyla, and Amira back up?" Avalon suggested, stepping over the men.

"Who the hell is Spencer?

Avalon merely laughs, as does Ziva, while Tony yells at them to untie him. As soon as the lights were back on and the three who had made it to the basement, thank God, entered the living room they saw the unconscious men secured themselves. Grinning Avalon wraps an arm around Spencer's waist after he leans the shotgun against the wall and moves over to Damon, who raises an eyebrow.

"Damon this is Dr. Spencer Reid, a BAU agent for the FBI. Babe, this is Corporal Damon Werth, USMC, dishonorably discharge."

Damon's eyebrows rose all the way up to his hair line with surprise and a grin, "Babe?"

Avalon laughs, "He's my boyfriend, _and_ my father accepted him." she tells him, already knowing what he was going to say. "Which he should be here soon, with back up no doubt."

"Wow, I'm surprise that Gibbs even allowed you to date." Damon mutters after shaking hands with the younger man.

"He had no say in it," Avalon tells him with a chuckle. "Nice hair style, I know what he's going to say about that; get a haircut."

Damon grins, chuckling himself. "No doubt he's said the same to your boyfriend."

"Every chance he sees me," Spencer tells him the group laughing.

"So…"Damon tilts his head, "What kind of doctor are you?"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, got fired two months ago and I've been trying to find a job since then. A bit longer than usual, I hope it's to your liking. I think I might have the next chapter be more with Avalon and Spencer alone before the episode in which he gets shot…not sure how I'm going to do that one. Thank you all for the reviews and let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
